Vanilla Twilight
by NarutoFanatic17
Summary: Sakura Haruno; being raped at the age of 13 after being left on a bench by dear Sasuke-kun, now faces a new challenge. What happens when Sasuke willingly seeks her out. Consisting of drama, fluff, love, lemons and more this is Vanilla Twilight. SASUSAKU
1. When two collide

Let me tell you know, I don't really care about OOC-ness but I will try and stick to sasuke's actually anime/manga personality.. There will be moments though, but that is a must for the story… I'll rate this story umm probably M, I might make a lemon, my friend wants a sasusaku lemon so yeaaah… RATED M! SO NO LITTLE KIDDDIES OKAY! Arigatou for reading XD Enjoy 

**EDIT: [9/04/2012] This was my first ever fanfic so im sorry if it doesn't seem that good but I promise it gets better :)) I honestly promise that it does, my writing style has changed quite a lot throughout this story and I do hope you don't get turned off by the first chapter, please continue reading this.. Thank you :33 AND THIS STORY IS DEFINITELY RATED M DUE TO LEMONS, SWEARING AND MORE! Oh and I have now edited this chapter.  
><strong>_**~Naru-Chan**_

_**Sasuke is 18 now and he left the village when he was 13.. okay =33 thanks**_

SASUKE'S POV#

I sighed audibly, "What is it Orochimaru?" I said visibly irritated. I know I went there for power but at times Orochimaru can be such a nuisance.. "Ssssasuke-kun! It'sss time for a mission." He hissed as I inwardly cursed the pale-skinned man but smirked knowing I could have a break from this place.'Finally, a way to get out of this hell hole.. Tch' "..Hn" I grunted. "Sssasuke-kun! You are to travel to Konoha to gather Intel on Haruno Sssakura; the Goidame Hokage'sss pupil.." Orochimaru stated as he threw me the mission scroll which I caught swiftly before I nodded and disappeared from his sight.

'_Sakura huh, I haven't seen her in a while.'_ I thought with as a smirk played on my lips. I wonder if she's finally gotten over me… It has been around 5 years, the last time I saw her was when I left the village.. And then Inner Sasuke began chatting away...

'_**You know you still want her to like—No, love you' **_Inner Sasuke said in a sing-song voice.

'_Must you be so annoying? Tch' _Sasuke countered.

'_**Not until you admit it!' **_Inner Sasuke retorted with a pout.

'_Urusai! (Shut up)' _Sasuke muttered as he tuned out his inner.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" A high-pitched voice called out. 'Why the hell must she annoy me and fawn over me like a rabid fangirl, oh how I wish I could slit her neck but no, Orochimaru needs her so I must control my bloodlust..' I thought irritably as she slithered next to him, "Sasuke-kuuun! It's a little hot in here, right.." She purred seductively as she began pulling down the zip of her purple shirt.. "Karin!" I shouted as I shoved her away and got up and began to walk away..

'_**This is why you like Sakura!' **_Inner Sasuke said angrily as he growled at Karin.

'_Hn. Sakura isn't a slut like Karin..' _Sasuke stated.

'_**MWHAHAHA! You just agreed with me! YOU LOVE SAKURA! YOU LOVE SAKURA!' **_Inner Sasuke chorused childishly..

'_URUSAI! (SHUT UP!) I'm leaving for the mission.. TODAY!' _Sasuke said frustratedly as he stalked off to find Orochimaru…

"Orochimaru.. I'm leaving for the mission today.." I said as he glanced at me with a devious smirk. "Ohhh then don't sssspend too long with your pink haired love!" He said, Karin was listening intently with a frown on her face as she hid behind a pillar the whole time, tch that stalker.. I vanished after that and appeared at Konoha's front gate, the teleportation jutsu had taken a lot of chakra out of me seeing as I had to teleport from Otogakure to Konohagakure... It had been so long since I had been here, no way. Was that Ino and Shikamaru? How much_ has _changed since I've been gone...

'**HAS SAKURA MOVED ON!'** Thought the love-sick side of me a.k.a Inner Sasuke.

'…..urusai (shut up)' I said in a quieter tone..

But in reality, I was swirling with emotions though of course none showed on the outside.. Just then, I heard a whoosh of air and then a kunai was placed against my neck.. "Sasuke. It's been too long.." Said the feminine voice.. A cold wind blew and strands of pink bubble-gum hair grazed my cheek. "Sakura.." I said, She smirked, I could feel it..

SAKURA'S POV#

Sasuke-kun.. Is here. Technically in my arms.. I want to cry but there's nothing left, I'm all alone, an empty shell.. _He broke me, so I'll break him.. _(Though Sakura knew, she could never and would never hurt Sasuke-kun) "Well, well, well… I didn't expect our little Sasuke-chan to get caught by an annoying, weak, pathetic excuse for a ninja like me.. No? Did you?" I said, my tone colder than ice.. He didn't reply, "But now, Uchiha, who's the idiotic, weak, scared, pathetic, annoying ninja? Hmm.." I stated.. "Sakura, how?" He said..

The way my name rolled of his tongue,_ 'Sasuke-kun, if only you knew..' _I shook my head, the grip on my kunai tightened and I placed it dangerously close to his jugular. "Oh so.. You wanna know why? Leaving me on a bench after saying fucking thank-you, after my confession of how much you meant to me! When I was ONLY FREAKIN' THIRTEEN! I WAS RAPED YOU BASTARD! RAPED! B-BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO FUCKING LEAVE ME ON A FUCKING BENCH!" I snapped, I yelled, I poured every single bit of hate into those sentences.. He flinched, I felt it..

SASUKE'S POV#

Sakura was raped? What the hell did I do.. And whats this feeling, it feels as if my throat and heart are being constricted by a wire.. '_Sakura, if only you knew..' _I visibly flinched, "Sakura, I, liste—I was cut off by her as she began to shout.. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK BACK INOT THIS VILLAGE, MEET ME, MUTTER A HEARTLESS APOLOGY AND THEN TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME, ALL TO MAKE ME SLEEP WITH YOU.. YOU ARE SO WRONG BASTARD! SHANNARO!" She said and with that I was flying half-way across the fire nation, with my check stinging I would've dodged but she had a kunai to my jugular and nearly all of my chakra had been depleted and Inner Sasuke was cursing at me, saying that I deserved every ounce of that punch I could get for hurting Sakura...

That's chapter one! I hope you guys like it! I dropped the other story, but this one ILL CONTINUE IT FOR SURE! SasuSaku fans! I promise it.. Anyways read and rate and feeback me! Please (^.^) Arigatou for reading!

**EDIT: YEAAH THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED :DDD hope you enjoyed it~ thanks for reading and PLEASE review =33 Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**~Naru-Chan**


	2. When two realise

People, readers, everyone.. We have no idea what goes on inside sasuke's head so I have every right to write what might be possible! It's not considered OC :33 THANKS FOR READING XD

RECAP#

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK BACK INOT THIS VILLAGE, MEET ME, MUTTER A HEARTLESS APOLOGY AND THEN TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME, ALL TO MAKE ME SLEEP WITH YOU.. YOU ARE SO WRONG BASTARD! SHANNARO!" She said and with that I was flying half-way across the fire nation, with my check stinging..

Back to the story#

I landed with a crash and I'm pretty sure I had a fractured rib and a broken wrist… I sighed out her name, 'ALL TO MAKE ME SLEEP WITH YOU.. YOU ARE SO WRONG _BASTARD!_' The words stung, 'that's not the reason' I thought while I got back on my feet while wincing at the pain, she's gotten so much stronger than I thought, I wonder…

'**If she still waits for me?' **

'_or if she's just given up and moved on…'_

'**Maybe with Naruto? Or Lee or even that Sai, he is in ROOT after all.'**

'She hates me now..'

'**Stop being emo! Sasuke, Her heart belongs to you.. She's afraid and hurt, don't you understand?'**

'…..?'

'**YOU BROKE HER HEART MORE THAN 1000 TIMES, LEFT HER ON A BENCH WHERE SHE WAS RAPED AND THEN SUDDENLY POP UP INTO HER LIFE AFTER SHE TRIED SO HARD TO FORGET YOU! AND SINCE YOU'VE BECOME OLDER AND YOU'RE A MAN SHE PROBABLY THINKS YOU JUST WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER!' **

'…Sakura…'

I started running at full-speed, jumping onto tree branches and headed to Konoha.. I finally got there all in all, puffing and breathing heavily but I kept going, Sakura's apartment.. I forgot where it is and I think she might've moved in on her own.. "Sharingan!" I said while searching for her house or chakra signature…

SAKURA'S POV#

NO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! "Sasuke-kun…" I mumbled while stuffing my head under the pillow, it's been exactly 2 years since I last cried about him. Why did he have to appear after I tried so hard to forget him? Where's my mp3 player? Found it.. I stuffed the ear phones into my ears and played a random song.. I decided to sing along to get my mind off_ him_… (Listen to this song it's good XD) 

I sensed a presence and stopped singing.. "WHO'S THERE!" I shouted, "Sakura.." The velvety voice said.. "S-Sasuke! THERE'S NOTHING THAT WILL CHANGE MY MIND! GET OUT!" I yelled pain out-bursting inside me like fireworks.. "I'm sorry." His smooth voice said, "W-what?" I stuttered angrily and shocked. "Gomenasai.." He said while swiftly appearing by my side.. "BACK OFF!" I shouted but instead he made a quick move and embraced me.. "S-S-sasuke-kun?" I stuttered purely shocked.. "Sakura," He whispered into the air, "I've wanted to do _this_ for a long time.." Something inside me snapped, "BASTARD!" I yelled slapping Sasuke across the face, his raven bangs flapped against his face and his now bruising cheek must've hurt..

Shattered_ – Trading Yesterday_

_And I've lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Life Less words<br>Carry on_

_But I know  
>All I know<br>Is that the ends beginning  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/trading_ ]__  
>Who I am from the start<br>Take me home to my heart  
>Let me go<br>And I will run  
>I will not be silenced<em>

_All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<br>Hope remains  
>And this war's not over<em>

_There's a light  
>There's the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<br>And his love will conquer  
><em> 

_And I've lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Life Less words<br>Carry on_

_But I know  
>All I know<br>Is that the ends beginning  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/trading_ ]__  
>Who I am from the start<br>Take me home to my heart  
>Let me go<br>And I will run  
>I will not be silenced<em>

_All this time spent in vain  
>Wasted years<br>Wasted gain  
>All is lost<br>Hope remains  
>And this war's not over<em>

_There's a light  
>There's the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<br>And his love will conquer  
><em> 

Back to the story#

Sasuke held his cheek and Sakura stood there, "What! DO I ALWAYS HURT YOU? WHEN I WANT TO FIX SOMETHING! TELL YOU THINGS, WHEN YOU CRY, I FEEL THE NEED TO COMFORT YOU BUT YOU PUSH ME AWAY! AM I THREAT, ARE YOU AFRAID! DO YOU EVEN still love me?" He whispered the last part quietly.. Sakura stood there, frozen in shock and her body paralysed from what Sasuke did next.. "Sakura.." He said while cupping her cheek and tilting her head upwards then dipping his lips down to connect with hers.. It was a gentle, innocent and sweet kiss, you would NEVER expect from THE Sasuke Uchiha… "_That_ is what I've wanted to do for a long time…" He said while hugging her softly and Sakura was still shocked and paralysed until it hit her, and it hit her hard…

"Sasuke-kun.." She sniffed trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't.. "I'm…sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were going to do that! I thought you…" Her sentences slowed and she looked up, eyes red and puff, he placed his hand on her head and pushed it gently back into his chest.

OMG! I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT FLUFF SCENE! I think I'm starting to love this fic more than my Naruto one with the Itachi twist X333 ARIGATOU FOR READING AND PLEASE RATE AND MESSGAE =33 Sorry for typo's and etc!


	3. When two remember

(This is MY story, I posted it here on but it's still on Quizilla so you dont get confused!)

Okay, CHOTTO MATTE! I didn't know my stories were that good ^/^ And I think I'm advancing a bit too quick in this story, so yeah, time to throw a wrench into their barely-started relationship! Mwhahahaha or maybe I'll wait until the next chapter, cos fluff is delectable XD Arigatou gozaimasu! Well, I'll update you guys about the situation! Right, just to tell you, this is Rated M for language as well!

RECAP#

"Sasuke-kun.." She sniffed trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't.. "I'm…sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were going to do that! I thought you…" Her sentences slowed and she looked up, eyes red and puff, he placed his hand on her head and pushed it gently back into his chest.

Back to the story#

Sakura looked up into onyx orbs, her emerald orbed ones cautiously looking down… "Sasuke-kun.. Why?" She asked, Sasuke smirked and "Hn-ed".. Sakura's head popped, her sould was literally coming out, "SASUKEEEE!" She shouted punching him into the air. She panted heavily while regaining her composure, just when she thought Sasuke had become the sweet-love she had always wanted in her fantasies he had to go and wreck it…

STUPID, KUSO, TEME, BAKA, AHOU! RAWRRRRR! Just when he was beginning to become sweet he blew it with his DAMNED UCHIHA GRUNTING! Who the hell says 'hn' anyway! (Translation: Damn, bastard, idiot, moron!)

'_**But he did show SOME emotion, he is an Uchiha after all and they barely say anything! HEHEHEH! IMAGINE WHERE WE COULD GO WITH THIS! If anything happenswith you and Sasuke in the bedroom, I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE YOU MOAN HIS NAME! BWHAHAHAHAHHA!'**_ Inner Sakura said while cackling evilly with a devious smirk and no shame, she was perverted, some of Kakashi must've rubbed of on Sakura and Inner Sakura had absorbed it…

'_ERO! ERO! EROOOO! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! I'm ashamed to be a part of you!' _Sakura thought back.. (Translation: Pervert! Pervert! Pervertttt!)

'_**HEY! REMEMBER WHO SAVED YOU FROM INO-PIGS JUTSU IN THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!' **_Inner Sakura retorted proudly..

'_THAT WAS LIKE YEARS AGO! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING THAT UP!'_ Sakura thought-screamed but she was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't notice a certain Uchiha staring at _her_ scornful face..

"Gomen…" He mumbled, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the Uchiha, "Ehhh?" She replied in an un-lady like manner.. "Hey! Let's go to my apartment, I'm surprised we haven't been caught yet!" Sakura shouted while grabbing his arm and vanishing.. "HAHAH! YOSH! HERE WE ARE!" She shouted excitedly AND loudly, "You must've been hanging around Naruto too much…" Sasuke grumbled, "Huh? Speak louder!" Sakura said.. 'She's not the same young girl anymore, she's not shy anymore, usually she'd be having a heart attack that I'm in her apartment..' Sasuke thought while a smirk adorned his features. "Hmm? What are you smirking about now Uchiha!" Sakura interrogated..

"Hmm.. Nothing.." Sasuke replied, "Tea?" Sakura asked while Sasuke just nodded… A few minutes passed and Sakura was ready with the tea, she gave him his cup and she sat down. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked, Sasuke gave her glance before starting, "Orochi—Sakura cut him off abruptly and said, "Orochimaru? Sasuke don't tell me.. DON'T TELL ME.. THAT.. Y-y-y-you o-only k-kissed m-m-me bec-cause of a m-missi-on?" Sakura stuttered her eyes spurting with tears, "KUSO TEME!" She shouted before knocking over a vase on the table and running out of the room and into her own.. (Translation: F*****G BASTARD!) Sakura flopped onto the bed and shoved her face into the pillow, crying silently…

"S-Sakura.." Sasuke said as the whole scene processed in his head.. He got up and dashed for what seemed to be her room and banged on the door, "SAKURA! SAKURA!" He shouted while repeatedly banging, no answer..

'_**SASUKE YOU BIG JERK!' **_His inner shouted..

'_WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!' _Sasuke though confusedly..

'_**LET ME TAKE OVER! IT'S THE ONLY WAY SASUKE!' **_His love-sick side thought-shouted…

'_Fine.. But don't hurt Sakura or make any regrets!' _ Sasuke concluded letting his love-sick side take over his body..

Sakura squinted her tear-stained eyes open to see the angelic yet handsome face of Sasuke staring down at her, "What!" Sakura said frustratedly, "Sakura-_chan_ gomenasai…" Sasuke said sincerely.. "EHH! –CHAN!" Sakura said confusedly… "Aa.. _My_ Sakura-chan.." Sasuke repeated.. While, inside, the real Sasuke couldn't see or hear a thing.. Sakura looked at Sasuke as if he were an alien. "Sakura-chan, I'll only use this honorific now, so please, treasure it…" Sasuke said hopefully while Sakura just nodded.. Just then, the doorbell rang and Inner-Sasuke returned to his mind, the real Sasuke was back in his body and walked towards the door…

Sakura raced ahead and opened it, "Eh? A neko (cat)! Aww it's all alone Sasuke-kun.. Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you think we can keep it?" Sakura asked staring with love filled eyes at the kitten.. "Hn.." Sasuke said while nodding..

'_Why is she asking me?'_ Sasuke thought..

'_**Better question why did she say 'we', unless…' **_Inner Sasuke replied..

'_She's fallen in love again with me..'_ Sasuke thought happily, well not really happily more of relieved..

"Sasuke-kun! It's cute isn't it!" Sakura said with a smile on her lips, Sasuke was forming a smile of his face but forced it back, "Aa.." He replied while Sakura pouted at his lack of words.. Sasuke watched in awe at how Sakura treated the little neko, as if it would be broken if she were too harsh with it.. She gave it milk and pet it's fur all the while, Sasuke watched.. He watched and saw how motherly she was, how beautiful she was and how her smile lit up her whole apartment and filled his emptiness.

It was then decided… He had already killed his brother and was going to kill the already-weakened Orochimaru next week.. So his next goal in life, revive the Uchiha clan.. He already knew the perfect one for that.. 'Sakura..' Sasuke thought as he stared at her form.


	4. When two sleep

This chapter is dedicated to xXDeadBloodXx because she is awesome and because she guessed what I was aiming for XD Wonder why Sakura was acting so moody, it was her time of the month :P COOKIE FOR xXDeadBloodXx FOR GUESSING =333

RIGHT AND READERS REMEMBER, THIS STORY IS **RATED M** but don't worry nothing _mature_ happens in this chapter~ No young ones either way though /

RECAP#

It was then decided… He had already killed his brother and was going to kill the already-weakened Orochimaru next week.. So his next goal in life, revive the Uchiha clan.. He already knew the perfect one for that.. 'Sakura..' Sasuke thought as he stared at her form.

Back to the story#

"Ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said snapping me out of my thoughts, "Hn?" Sasuke replied, Sakura sighed at his lack of words and said, "Do you want dinner, I haven't made any yet…" She said while Sasuke just stood there. "I'll take that as a yes then." She stated as she scurried off into the kitchen.

'_Hmmmm what to make, what to make..'_ Sakura thought anxiously…

'_**CHA! I KNOW!'**_Inner Sakura shouted while throwing her fists in the air…

'_Oh Kami-sama, THIS is why I have headaches!'_ Sakura replied…

'_**It's so delicious and easy to make and Sasuke-kun will love it and the taste is so deli**_**-'** Inner Sakura was cut-off in mid-sentence…

'_JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DAMN MAKE ALREADY!' _ Sakura thought-shouted…

'_**MAA, MAA (now, now) TAKE A CHILL PILL! Make tomato soup~'**_Inner Sakura said with a cheer…

'_Ehhh?'_ Sakura replied..

'_**SASUKE-KUUUUN LOVES TOMATO~'**_ Inner Sakura chirped…

'_Fine, fine.. Tell me the ingredients!'_ Sakura thought irritably…

And then it began, Sakura rushing all over the kitchen as Inner Sakura told her ingredients, sometimes she was thankful for having an inner, SOMETIMES being the key-word of course.. Everything was so frantic as she chucked the tomatoes in and stirred the pot and finally after 25 minutes of hectic-hell everything was over.. The soup looked nice and creamy with the aroma of tomatoes wafting through the house… 'Wow, it actually looks good!' Sakura though happily while she set the table.. She grabbed 2 bowls, filled them with soup and placed them down onto the table. Inner Sakura reminded her to get the spoons and napkins, Sakura did as told…

Sakura walked into the living room to see Sasuke with his eyes shut, though she knew he wasn't sleeping. "Sasuke-kun?" She said quietly while tapping him lightly, "Hm?" He said as he looked up, "Dinner's ready~" She said as she walked off into the kitchen…

SASUKE'S POV _(Third person)_#

'_**TOMATOES!'**_ Inner Sasuke chorused…

'_Hmm, smells nice..'_ Sasuke replied…

'_**HER COOKING MUST TASTE LIKE HEAVEN ON EARTH~'**_ Inner Sasuke said while twirling around happily…

'_Hn..'_ Sasuke thought as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.. There on the table was the most delicious tomato soup Sasuke had ever seen, he knew it would taste delicious just because of the smell.. "Ne Sasuke-kun, are you just going to stand there? The soup is getting cold…" Sakura said while sitting down, Sasuke nodded and sat down opposite her.. "ITADAKIMASU_~ (Translation: Thank you for the food)_" Sakura said happily as Sasuke just mumbled it… The soup tasted as Inner Sasuke exclaimed _**'D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S~' **_Sasuke had to agree with his inner it tasted pretty good, "Does it taste okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hopefully, "It tastes delicious" Sasuke forced himself to say it since he didn't want to hurt her feelings, It DID taste beautiful but Sasuke had a hard time complimenting or talking to people at all… "Arigatou!" Sakura replied

Back to the story#

"Sasuke.. How long are you staying?" Sakura asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.. Even Sasuke wasn't sure of his answer, he'd stay at least for a week right and well he was pretty sure Sakura was thinking that. "A week." He stated while getting up and taking Sakura and his plate to the sink, "Ne Sasuke-kun! It's fine! I'll do it!" Sakura exclaimed while running up to him and tackling him, "GIMME THE BOWLS~" Sakura happily shouted while trying to grab them off Sasuke who was holding them above his head..

'_INNER SAKURA KAI (Translation: Release?)' _Sakura thought…

'_**YATTA! TIME TO GET OUT~'**_ Inner Sakura shouted while she switched places with Sakura…

"SASUKEEEEE!" Inner Sakura shouted quietly while pouncing on him, "MWAHAHAH!" Inner Sakura cackled while Sasuke stood there with a 'WHAT-THE-HELL' face… "Sakura?" Sasuke said uncertainly. Inner Sakura smirked, "Hai Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just shook his head…

'_INNER UCHIHA CHERRY-BLOSSOM HARUNO SAKURA! YOU GET BACK INTO MY MIND RIGHT NOW!'_ Sakura thought-shouted furiously…

'_**Using my full name I see!'**_ Inner Sakura snickered…

'_And why does your full name have 'Uchiha' in it?_' Sakura replied..

'_**BECAUSE one day Sasuke and I will be married and have mini Sakura and Sasuke juniors! KYAAAA~'**_ Inner Sakura exclaimed…

'_WTF?'_ Sakura thought-back angrily while quickly taking advantage of the situation and taking control of her body.. "YATTA!" Sakura shouted while throwing her fists in the air while Sasuke stood there taking this in…

'_**She has an Inner, BAKA!'**_ Inner Sasuke exclaimed…

'_Aa…'_ Sasuke replied.

'_**I wonder if she's hot! She must look like Sakura! I wonder how her personality is! We should meet up!'**_ Inner Sasuke said cheerfully…

"Eheh… Gomenasai Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said uneasily, "Hn." Sasuke grunted… "Oh if you're staying here for the week, you'll need a place to sleep! Awww no! I only have an arm chair and my bed…" Sakura said while pacing around the room.. "OH I KNOW! You take the bed, I'll take the floor!" Sakura said…

'WHY CAN'T WE BOTH TAKE THE BED~' Inner Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time, then Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at each other… "Nani? (Translation: What)" They both said at the same time, Sakura was blushing madly and Sasuke had a tint of LIGHT LIGHT-LIGHT-SOO-FREAKIN-LIGHT pink on his nose… "Well, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed while cautiously taking his arm and leading him to her room… "Aa." He replied and followed her.. "Sakura?" Sasuke said while he saw her trying to find a mattress… "Hm?" She replied, "You take the bed." Sasuke said, Sakura had such loving eyes when he said that, "SASUKE-KUN~" She exclaimed while hugging him tightly… The neko (translation: Cat) stared at the two before scampering out of the room and into the living room to sleep on the arm chair…

Sasuke stood frozen, 'She's hugging me..' He thought while just standing there and Sakura let go soon after.. She smiled brightly, "Oyasuminasai (Translation: Good night)" Sakura said while settling herself on the left side of the bed.. "Ne Sasuke? You can sleep on the right-side! I'll stay on the left ne?" Sakura said while Sasuke replied with a 'hn'…

No cliffy =33 FLUFFY-NESSS XD I couldn't resist yet again, it makes everyone feel warm and fuzzy ne? Well hope you enjoyed and rate, read, message~ Sorry for typo's and etc! Chapter dedicated to: xXDeadBloodXx [I'm mentioning her so much aren't I XD]


	5. When two fight

**NarutoFanatic's NOTEEE: **Toooo much fluff ne? Well, time to throw a wrench into the works.. Mwhahaha : ) Sasuke, I blame it on you and your 'master' [Orochimaru], Sakura, I blame you for falling in love with a jerk like him, but that's how the world works ne, what _can_ they do if fates already written.. Good animes to watch: Ao no exorcist and Kaichou wa maid-sama.. ON WITH THE STORYYYY~

**ALSO RATED M FOR LANGUAGE PEOPLE! SO NO LITTLE KIDDIES : \ **

RECAP#

Sasuke stood frozen, 'She's hugging me..' He thought while just standing there and Sakura let go soon after.. She smiled brightly, "Oyasuminasai _(Translation: Good night)"_ Sakura said while settling herself on the left side of the bed.. "Ne Sasuke? You can sleep on the right-side! I'll stay on the left ne?" Sakura said while Sasuke replied with a 'hn'…

Back to the story#

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night to a rustling noise coming from the kitchen, she swiftly grabbed a kunai and proceeded towards the kitchen ever so quietly. She had also made sure to mask her chakra just in case, and boy was she glad she did.. There stood Orochimaru, her eyes followed the area next to him.. Obsidian eyes, blue-black hair and ever present stoic face.. 'S-sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought brokenly, as she hurriedly yet quietly rushed back to the bedroom and dove into the covers, sniffling as she did so.. She tried to keep them in, the tears, but it didn't work, she sniffled as the tears broke out, spilling onto her cheeks and rolling down her face…

Just then then the sound of a door opening was what Sakura heard.. Sasuke had quietly walked back into the room.. The bed shifted as he went under the covers and Sakura couldn't help the loud sniffle that came from her mouth instinctively when she thought about him betraying her again.. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She just let out a soft whimper and sniffled again.. Anger built up in Sakura as Sasuke continued to act like he didn't talk to Orochimaru, like he didn't betray, lie and comfort her in his sick, fake, twisted manner.. All these thoughts piled up and that's when Sakura didn't even need her inner's help to hurt Sasuke…

"KONO YAROU! II KAGEN NI SHIRO IJIWARU! USO TSUKI! WATASHI WA ANATA GA ITTAI DE MOE NOZUMO!" Sakura shouted with all hatred piling into her voice like a grenade _(Translation: YOU F*****R! STOP MESSING AROUND B***H! LIAR! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!)…_ She shouted as she jumped off the bed and stormed to his side and dragged him up by his spiky yet soft hair..

'_**KYAAA~ So soofffft, NO, HE **__**BETRAYED**__** YOU! BAD INNER SAKURA!' **_her inner shouted but Sakura wasn't listening.. As she dragged him up, the cover slid down to the bed, then only did she notice Sasuke was clad in only a pair of blue boxers.. _IF_ she was the Sakura a few hours ago, she would've blushed like crazy but now, she was pissed off.. And _that_ was an _understatement_. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard.. Her slap wasn't infused with chakra but with pure strength fuelled by hatred, the echo of the slap bounced off the walls and sounded throughout the room…

"S-Sakura?" He whispered with sort of wide eyes yet still maintaining the passive look he always kept.. "Bastard!" She hissed as she poofed away leaving Sasuke to think.. Sakura poofed to Naruto's apartment, where he and Hinata had settled down.. Tsunade was going to appoint Naruto as the new hokage in a few months after paperwork was finalised and Sakura was over the moon with joy.. The dream he had harboured since he was small was finally becoming reality..

Sakura approached the apartment door and gave it a knock, a few minutes later, Naruto came bounding up to the door screaming "SAKURA-CHAAAAN!".. He assessed her figure, looking as if she just got out of bed and there were tear stains on her cheeks.. "Sakura-chan? What happened.." He mumbled but Sakura just pushed him inside.. Hinata had now awoken as well and looked at Sakura.. "Sakura-san." She whispered but Sakura stood there before speaking, "Hinata, can I speak to Naruto for a moment?" Hinata nodded, she knew Sakura loved Naruto like a brother, Sakura had only ever harboured feelings for Sasuke, Konoha's traitor…

Hinata nodded once more and walked off towards the bedroom closing the door shut with a 'click'.. "Naruto.." Sakura said as she broke down.. "Sakura-chan!" He whispered quickly before placing her on the couch.. "He..He.I.." She mumbled brokenly as Naruto stroked her hair, "Ne, Sakura-chan.. Tell me what happened," Naruto said comfortingly, "I won't get mad, I promise!" Sakura knew Naruto never broke his promises so she decided to tell him…

"Sasuke.." She said before sniffling, "Sasuke.. Village.. Came. Apartment.. trust.. orochi-maru.. him.. together.. sleep.. stupid, stupid, stupid! Trusted.. I trusted.. but.. Naive.. he be-be-betrayed me.. again.." Sakura said brokenly as Naruto assessed the situation. Now Naruto wasn't that much of an idiot, he had matured over the years but was still the same idiotic ninja we all love ne.. As he pieced the puzzle, he gritted his teeth, clenched his fists until his knuckles were turning white and some orange chakra was leaking out.. "Naruto! No!" Sakura shouted as she tackled him into a hug, hoping the chakra would go down, and it did.. "Gomen Sakura-chan.." Naruto grumbled…

"But Sakura-chan, why?" Naruto said softly, "I missed him.. I loved him, and I still do and will, no matter what he does. You know that I'll never love anyone else." Sakura quietly finished.. "Sakura-chan.. Where is he?" Naruto asked, "My place…" She said. "Let's go Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he hauled her to her feet.. "Go wash your face and get your chakra gloves. I have a plan!" Naruto said with his signature grin.. "H-hai, hokage-sama!" Sakura said feebly in a joking manner.. Naruto blushed in embarrassment, he forgot he was going to be hokage after Sakura came in with her dilemma…

Sakura washed her face and ate some instant ramen while Naruto said goodbye to Hinata and told her about what happened, Everyone knew, Hinata is the most trustful person in Konoha, she'd never tell a soul if you told her a secret or something important.. "Let's go!" Naruto said as he poofed away with Sakura.. The plan was alright, it was going to cost Sakura though, if she slipped up it would be over…

Sakura entered the house again and walked to the bedroom.. She opened the door and walked inside. There was no Sasuke on the bed, she looked to her left and right, then felt two arms round her waist.. "Eeep!" She squeaked.. "Sakura.. What's wrong?" He said in a chilling tone, sending shivers up her spine. She squirmed in his grasp, "Hanase! _(Translation: Let go!)_" She shouted softly, a few minutes later she gave up, she would just have to wing it, the plan that is, from here.. She stopped squirming and fell into his arms.. She turned around to face him, of course though she was shorter so she had to look up…

All the while Naruto was watching from the sidelines, he, Sasuke.. Voluntarily, by himself, alone, hugged her.. Embraced her, wrapped his arms round Sakura.. Naruto knew that since they were little he did have some feelings for her, more than a team mate, but he was so focused on revenge he left them behind…

Sakura titled her face up so she could see his face, well, more specifically, his eyes.. She raised her fists and banged his chest softly, "Sasuke-kun, doshite? _(Translation: why?)_" She asked brokenly.. Sasuke looked down at the quivering form of Sakura, or now known as the pink blob of fluff…

Sakura wasn't winging it anymore, she wanted answers, no, she _needed_ answers.. She looked up and again and started pounding her fists on his chest lightly, "doshite? Doshite? DOSHITE? DOSHITE! DOSHITE SASUKE-KUN! _(Translation: Why x5)_" Sakura screamed pleadingly as she let her fists fall to her sides.. Sasuke stood in a stoic manner as he let go of Sakura, resulting in her falling to the floor as he walked away, "S-sasuke-kun.." she whispered brokenly, "Sasuke-kun, don't leave.. Don't betray me _again.._" Sakura said above her voice, hoping Sasuke would hear, and he did…

"Sakura.. Arigatou _(Translation: Thank you)"_ Sasuke said before appearing behind her.. _(A/N: People, do you really think I'd let sakura suffer again, seriously? HELL NO!)_ Just before he could knock her out, Naruto appeared and slammed him into the wall.. "YOU WILL NOT CAUSE SAKURA PAIN ANYMORE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SHE WAS! YOU LEFT YOU _BASTARD_!" Naruto shouted angrily before poofing them all to a different location…

Naruto had ended up around five miles away from the village for safety and so no one would notice.. Sakura looked around and Sasuke did the same but both with different thoughts, 'Naruto.. I'm so proud.' Sakura thought happily.. 'Since when did he get so strong!' Sasuke inwardly growled..

"Hn.." Sasuke said knowingly.. "NO YOU DON'T KNOW _BASTARD_! YOU DON'T KNOW THE F*****G PAIN SHE WENT THROUGH! YOU WENT OFF TO OROCHIMARU TO GET YOUR STUPUID REVENGE! YOU LEFT HER ON A BENCH, FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE! A FREAKIN BENCH! SHE GOT BLOODY RAPED BECAUSE OF YOU! SO NO, YOU DON'T AND WONT _EVER_ KNOW OF WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE DIDN'T GO ON MISSIONS FOR MONTHS BECAUSE SHE WAS DEPRESSED AND BROKEN! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, YOU REVENGE F*****D UP _BASTARD_! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVED TO BE CALLED BY YOUR NAME- Naruto was cut off from his rant when someone else broke in.. "-You scum.." They said..

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.. "Hinata told me." Naruto nodded understandingly.. Sasuke was still standing there stoically though his insides were churning.. "Now, I'm not one to shout or scold that much.. But.. You're worse than scum, _Itachi _was better than you, he wasn't the level of a _bastard _like _you _are.. You caused Sakura, my team-like daughter, pain. No, more than pain.. And yet, she still has the heart to let you into her house, give you food and a place to sleep- Then Naruto broke in, "SHE FORGOT ALL OF THE BAD THINGS _YOU _DID TO HER AND LETS YOU IN WARMLY! BUT THERE YOU GO AGAIN, BEING ONE F*****D UP REVENG-LUSTING _BASTARD_! Just _don't_, don't even _look_ at us.." Naruto finished quietly and full of hate and sadness…

"_Scum filled bastard..._" Kakashi said hatefully. Sakura stood there, watching how much her _real _teammates loved her.. And Kakashi said she was like a daughter, that meant so much since she her parents had died in a mission before she was two years old, though she acted as if she had parents. She could sense Naruto's chakra levels increasing but she walked over to him and hugged him saying thank you.. "Naruto.. Don't, you could hurt me, Kakashi-sensei or even Konoha." Sakura said aloud, and she _knew _Sasuke could hear her…

"Sasuke.. I _hate _you now, from the _bottom_ of my _heart_.. Naruto, I'll marry Sai.." Sakura said.. Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah _bastard_, Sakura-chan's had a million proposals, seeing how she is the best medic in the world next to Tsunade-baachan.. Sai asked since ROOT said he had to, so he asked Sakura-chan, and she didn't answer yet. But now you know, she's marrying Sai, she's not gonna be your uchiha baby-machine, so go f**k Orochimaru or Kabuto since you're so in love with them!" Naruto finished angrily before calling Sai to the scene, so now the whole Team 7 stood on the field…

"Sai, I accept your proposal." Sakura said walking over to him and embracing him.. "Don't be a _bastard _like him okay!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei nodded in agreement.. Everyone poofed off and Sasuke was left there.. Kakashi emerged out of the bushes and said quietly, "Sasuke. Your chance is gone, Sakura, you messed up and now you'll pay the price.. Have fun seeing Sakura marry Sai- Then Naruto emerged and broke in quickly, "I'll be sure to invite you seeing as how I'm going to be hokage while you're _still _stuck on your revenge plan.. Trust me, I'll record Sai kissing Sakura and personally send it to you, my dear _bastard _of a traitor…" The words slid off Naruto's tongue like poison as he and Kakashi poofed off for real this time, leaving Sasuke to delve in his thoughts and regrets…

Mini cliffy, Will Sakura actually marry Sai? Will Sasuke try to fix things? And isn't NaruHina a cute pairing :333 WOOWWWW, This was supposed to be a mini-chapter but I went a littleeee crazy… Okay, I went on a writing spree XD It was fun! Its more hateful and sad/angsty now! YOSHH X333 Enjoy and sorry for typo's and etc ^.^ RATEEE AND MESSAGEEE OR I'LL STEAL YOUR COOKIES XD Nah nah, I'm kidding XP


	6. When two regret

**NarutoFanatic's NOTEEEE:** Alright! Chapter 6 already :3 Arigatou to my wonderful, epic readers.. You guys are awesome ^_^ **RATED M** FOR EVERYTHING DUDEEES XD This chapter may contain a little errr themes, SO NO FREAKIN LITTLE KIDS OTHERWISE ILL MURDER YOU : (

**Song: **_Leave out all the rest_

**Artist: **_Likin Park_

RECAP#

-Trust me, I'll record Sai kissing Sakura and personally send it to you, my dear _bastard _of a traitor…" The words slid off Naruto's tongue like poison as he and Kakashi poofed off for real this time, leaving Sasuke to delve in his thoughts and regrets…

Back to the story#

_[SAKURA'S POV#]_

Why.. why did I do that! Why the f**k did I accept Sai's proposal? WHY THE F**K, WHAT IS F*****N WRONG WITH ME! S-Sasuke-k-kun….

"_Sasuke.. I hate you now, from the bottom of my heart.. Naruto, I'll marry Sai.." _ I said and I had seen, with my own eyes, the flash of hurt and regret that flickered through his dark, usually unemotional obsidian eyes..

It surely did pain me to see him like this, and to see me, in a state like this, all depressed and angry at myself; exactly like 2 years ago... "SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" I screamed out. Why? I don't know, I still love him, even though I say I hate him.. Oh how I wanted to hear the familiar yet far, 'Hn..' that he always said.. I can't mope around, I need Naruto's help, he can get me out of this mess or atleast give me some instant ramen, yeah, mine ran out…

SASUKE'S POV#

Sakura.. "Why am I such an idiot!" I growled out to no one while punching a wall in rage.. I started to walk away, grabbing my mp3 player from my pocket and plugging the earphones in and started singing silently along with it…

I sighed at the song that had started to play, all the feelings, things I wanted to say to Sakura before I left bun instead.. I went with a measly thank you which had no meaning…

'

_I dreamed I was missing__  
><em>_You were so scared__  
><em>_But no one would listen__  
><em>_Cause no one else cared__  
><em> 

'_**Yeah.. Forget the wrong that you've done…' Inner Sasuke agreed..**_

___After my dreaming__  
><em>_I woke with this fear__  
><em>_What am I leaving__  
><em>_When I'm done here___

_So if you're asking me__  
><em>_I want you to know__  
><em> 

'_Where've you been?' I replied.___

_When my time comes__  
><em>_Forget the wrong that I've done__  
><em>_Help me leave behind some__  
><em>_Reasons to be missed___

_And don't resent me__  
><em>_And when you're feeling empty__  
><em>_Keep me in your memory___

_Leave out all the rest__  
><em>_Leave out all the rest__  
><em> 

'_**Why'd you do it… WHY THE F**K DID YOU GO BACK TO OROCHIMARU SASUKE.. WHY?' Inner Sasuke raged…**_

___Don't be afraid__  
><em>_I've taken my beating__  
><em>_I've shed but I made__  
><em> 

'_Inner…' I thought regretfully.._

___I'm strong on the surface__  
><em>_Not all the way through__  
><em>_I've never been perfect__  
><em>_But neither have you__  
><em> 

'_**DON'T YOU DARE F******N INNER ME! I'VE HAD IT, ENOUGH! SASUKE YOU BASTARD.. I COULD TOLERATE YOU BREAKING HER HEART FROM REVENGE, HER GETTING RAPED, BUT NO.. NOT THIS..' Inner Sasuke continued,**_

_So if you're asking me__  
><em>_I want you to know_

___When my time comes__  
><em>_Forget the wrong that I've done__  
><em>_Help me leave behind some__  
><em>_Reasons to be missed___

_Don't resent me__  
><em>_And when you're feeling empty__  
><em>_Keep me in your memory___

_Leave out all the rest__  
><em>_Leave out all the rest___

_Forgetting__  
><em>_All the hurt inside__  
><em>_You've learned to hide so well__  
><em> 

'_**I CAN'T SIT BACK AND WATCH; WHEN SHE GIVES YOU A SECOND CHANCE AND YOU F**K IT UP BY GOING BACK TO YOUR SNAKE F****D UP PEDOPHILE; OROCHIMARU!' Inner Sasuke scolded and swore..**___

_Pretending__  
><em>_Someone else can come and save me from myself__  
><em>_I can't be who you are___

_When my time comes__  
><em>_Forget the wrong that I've done__  
><em>_Help me leave behind some__  
><em>_Reasons to be missed___

_Don't resent me__  
><em>_And when you're feeling empty__  
><em>_Keep me in your memory__  
><em> 

'_**Never again Sasuke. Never..'**__  
><em> 

_Leave out all the rest__  
><em>_Leave out all the rest___

_Forgetting__  
><em>_All the hurt inside__  
><em>_You've learned to hide so well__  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**'There's a limit.. There's the sky, I'm sorry, but I'm saying goodbye..' Inner Sasuke said bitterly before masking his presence…**_

_Pretending__  
><em>_Someone else can come and save me from myself__  
><em>_I can't be who you are__  
><em>_I can't be who you are_

Back to the story#

Sasuke stood there, looking up, the apartment he saw.. Sakura's.. His sharingan activated and he searched for her presence and chakra signature. None. Sakura never stayed out this late.. It was already 11:00pm and Naruto and Hinata should've be in Suna by now_.. [yeah, sasuke spied on Naruto…] _

Meanwhile… Sakura walked onwards to Naruto's house, not sensing the eyes that watched her every move. She was dressed in a red hoodie, black jeans and a pair of flats.. _(A/N: yeah dudes, I mix the real world with the ninja world! HELL YEAH XD) _You couldn't see her face because it was overshadowed by her hoodie, nearly all of her chakra had been wasted from mental exhaustion, in other words; thoughts about Sasuke.. She was now only a few blocks from Naruto's apartment. She really just wanted to sort out this Sai's marriage problem. Sai didn't look too enthusiastic when she accepted his proposal either.. 'Just great..' Sakura thought while sighing aloud…

He searched the perimeter again, 'this would be easier with byakugan!' Sasuke thought angrily. He kept searching and reactiviating his sharingan, but his cherry blossom was no-where to be found. Then an idea came into his head; NARUTO'S APARTMENT! Sasuke dashed towards Naruto's little apartment, he was surprised Hinata agreed to live there but what was more surprising? Hinata's _dad_ let _her marry_ Naruto _and _move in.. Sasuke finally found Naruto's apartment and searched for Sakura's presence, but none.. That was impossible, she had to be here, that was until he heard a whimper, a loud sniffled up whimper…

Sakura looked around, and saw Naruto's apartment, she walked right in without knocking (now a habit of hers), she didn't hear any moaning so it was fine to proceed.. "Naruto? Hinata?" She called out but no one answered back.. Even if they were doing something, they would answer. "Naruto?" She called again, but the same reply.. "Naruto! Hinata! Are you here?" Sakura called out once more.. She sighed a little and turned around only to come face-to-face with Orochimaru.. Before she could act, he grabbed her hands and put chakra cuffs on them, her chakra was already nearly drained but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.. "HANASE! KUSO TEME! _(Translation: LET ME GO! F****G BASTARD!)_" Sakura shouted while struggling..

"I see, chakra cuffssss aren't enough for you, you're so feisssty; no wonder Ssssassuke-kun likesss you." Orochimaru said while licking his lips.. While Orochimaru started blabbing on about nothing and his relationship with Sasuke, Sakura was praying to god. 'KAMI-SAMA, HELP ME! KAMI-SAMA, OH KAMI-SAMA, I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE, JUST THIS ONCE HAVE MERCY KAMI-SAMA! (Translation: God)' Sakura repeated in her head a trillion times. But then, Orochimaru said something that caught Sakura's attention.. "You've been giving my Ssssasssuke-kun a little too much trouble. He never worries about anything or anyone. I better finissssh you off before you cause me or Ssssasssuke-kun any more trouble! But maybe, I should have a little _fun _with hisss cherry blossssom firsssst.." Orochimaru hissed maliciously..

He grabbed a cloth and tied it round Sakura's mouth, she muffled a scream and shouts.. "Let the fun begin.." Orochimaru said with a hint of evil in his eyes. Sakura was pushed on the floor _(A/N: I hateeee writing this scene, I nearly puked on my keyboard people…) _and Orochimaru did the same.. All the while Sakura shouted muffled words in hope a stranger or anybody would walk past the apartment and save her.. But alas it didn't happen.. Orochimaru got up and walked off but not before saying, "That wasss too fun ne, we sssshould do it another time…" Sakura looked at her torn clothes and whimpered, she grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped herself round it and cried, she cried so hard till the tears stopped but even so, she forced the tears to come out…

Sasuke heard the whimper and rushed towards Naruto's door.. He tried to open it but it was jammed. He quickly grabbed the spare key from under the doormat and opened the door with force.. There, then, he saw, his cherry blossom, his Sakura, curled up in a ball, a blanket round her bawling her eyes out with torn clothes scattered around the room.. The first thought that came into his mind? _'Who.. Who did this.. Sakura?'_

FORGIVE ME READERS! But you'll all be happy for the next chapter is so sasusaku love :333 You're lucky I didn't put a detailed oro thingy man.. That was ughhhh T^T I don't wanna talk about how gross that was and Im the one WRITING it / Well hope you enjoyed and sorry for typo's and etc.. I thought this was gonna be a short chap but it turned out to be long cos I went hyper typing modeee XD Arigatou for reading!


	7. When two reconcile

Dedicated to: All my fellow youtubers and youtube viewers, my readers, and a special reader who is _always _seeming to light up my day with her constant messages and inspiration, I wuv you sooooooooooo much xXDeadbloodXx (^.^) (^.^)

_**RATED M FOR A REASON.. KINDA MATURE THEMES APPLIED!**_

_**A song that is good to listen to while reading this chapter: **__Tangled up in me – Skye Sweetnam [pretend it's been sung from Sasuke's point of view alright.. It's better that way…]_

RECAP#

There, then, he saw, his cherry blossom, his Sakura, curled up in a ball, a blanket round her bawling her eyes out with torn clothes scattered around the room.. The first thought that came into his mind? _'Who.. Who did this.. Sakura?'_

_Back to the story#_

_"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted while running towards her. She looked up, red-eyes, puffed up, tears, bags under her eyes and her once shimmering emerald eyes turned to a murky green.. Her mouth moved but no words came out.. She huddled closer to the blanket, I looked around the room and saw a snake slithering out of the house, "AMETERASU!" I said angrily and not a moment later, black flames had consumed the snake.. _

_Sakura looked at Sasuke wearily, she looked at the snake and shivered and tried to use her blanket to hide. And then came the menacingly, cold yet caring voice, "Sakura.. Who did this to you?" Sasuke demanded more than asked. Sakura said nothing but he already knew. 'Orochimaru' Sasuke thought with a hate filled aura. More hatred then he had towards Itachi.. "S-sasu…" Was all Sakura said to gain sasuke's attention. "Hai? __(Translation: Yes)"__ He replied back instantly.. "C-Can y-y-you t-take me to m-my ro-room…" She asked quietly. He complied and lifted her up and carried her towards her bedroom. _

_Entering the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and went to her closet, he took out the undergarments and took out a pink fluffy hoodie and track-pants. "A-Arigatou." She stuttered, Sasuke nodded and went out of the room to let Sakura change.._

_Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, bruises forming on her soft, pale skin and cuts everywhere. She hugged herself to prevent the tears from falling out again. She climbed into the bath and scrubbed vigorously, overly repeating in her mind one word: 'Disgusting…' Sasuke entered the room 30 minutes later to see that Sakura wasn't there. Her clothes weren't either. _

_Sasuke looked at the bathroom door, no light was illuminating from the bottom so he walked in. He slipped on the water in the bathroom from entering then splashed into the tub.. Then a scream was heard, "SAAASSUKKEE!" Sasuke looked down and activated sharingan that was a bad idea since a naked Sakura lay in the tub with him now.. He hastily deactivated his sharingan. "Sakura gomen.." Sasuke mumbled while blushing furiously, the bridge of his nose was all pink now. Sasuke put his hands on both sides of the tub in order to lift himself outta there when he placed one of his hands on a bar of soap Sakura had placed there.. He slipped and fell on-top of Sakura once again but this time and banged his head on the tub.. He quickly recovered and got out.. _

_*2 HOURS LATER*_

_Sakura was fully dressed and as was Sasuke… Sasuke had made dinner for them and brought it up to Sakura's room. He opened the door and placed the two bowls of ramen on her desk.. "Sakura.. Gomenasai.. about before.." Sasuke said while the blush re-appeared. Sakura found this mega cute seeing how Sasuke NEVER blushed.. "It's alright!" She said. Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Then he did something that surprised her, he hugged her. A genuine, caring, 'I'm-here-for-you-so-tell-me-anything' hug… "S-Sasuke..kun" I stuttered and hugged him back tightly tears already pouring out.._

_Sakura's eyelids started to feel heavy and she started to doze off in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke kept his arms wrapped tightly around Sakura. He went into a sleeping position on the bed and all the while keeping his arms round Sakura.. Sasuke started to sleep as well.. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while opening her eyeslids slightly. She noticed, She was on a bed with Sasuke… Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her… She had her face buried in his chest… Sasuke was actually there, not a mirage.. He was the real Sasuke.. "S-Sasuke-k-kun.." Sakura stuttered while fiercely hugging Sasuke.._

_"Sakura.." Sasuke mumbled sleepily as he woke up.. He looked at Sakura, her eyes now a shining emerald and on her face a smile so big it could light up the whole of Konoha AND could probably beat one of Naruto's genuine smiles.. "Ohayo.. __(Translation: Goodmorning)"__ Sasuke said.. "W-Watashi.. WATASHI WA SASUKE-KUN NO TSIKDE TSIDKE TAMARANIE! __(Translation: I-I.. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING MUCH SASUKE-KUN!) __**[A/N: in the anime, ep 109.. I think that's what she says, though im not sure if that's correct transliteration..]**_

_"Me too.." Sasuke said while blushing.. Sakura squealed and glomped Sasuke again. "But.. I have to kill Orochimaru and Itachi before I can actually love you back.." Sasuke said solemnly. "H-H-Hai! It's fine, as long as I know on some level you love me…. (Translation: Y-Y-Yes!)" Sakura replied happily.._

_Then.. Naruto burst into the room. "AYEEEEEEEEEE! SASUKEEEE-TEMEEE WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAAN!" Naruto shrieked/shouted.. Sakura and Sasuke looked at themselves, hugging each other and on a bed.. What was one supposed to assume? "NOO NO NOOO! NARUTO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! SASUKE WAS HUGGING ME AND I SAID I LOVED HIM!" Sakura shouted.. Naruto chuckled and Hinata appeared from behind him and giggled as well, "Don't worry yeah.. We know that you guys said the tuth.. We were spying on you! CHEEHEHE" Naruto said while uncontrollably chuckling.._

_Then you could hear the sound of 'a thousand birds' [chidori] and Naruto ramen-curdling scream. "DOBEEEE!" and two little 'angels' giggling in the background.._

_Hope you enjoyed and sorry if its kinda short gotta sleep ^/^ love you guys! Sorry for typo's and etc and pweaaseee comment and message me bout it ^^" Everything is appreciated~_


	8. When two love

**WARNING: ****RATED M~ REMEMBERRRR THAT READERS ^.^ My friend is STILLLLL pestering me to make a lemon T_T Im no good at that stuffff but she's one of my besties so I can't refuse.. **_**ALRIGHT THIS IS JUST FOR YOU BUNNY-CHAN [my nickname for her XD] Love yaaa!**_** LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER~ NO LITTLE KIDS AT ALLLLL DX**

**LEMON**

**LEMON**

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTERRRR…**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**WAAAAH AND IM SORRY IF IT SUCKKKSSS DX**

**Ps. I HATED writing this chapter…..**

Songs to listen to while reading this chapter: _Hero/Heroine – _Boys like girls and _Silence –_ Aly and Aj

RECAP#

_Then you could hear the sound of 'a thousand birds' [chidori] and Naruto ramen-curdling scream. "DOBEEEE!" and two little 'angels' giggling in the background.._

_Back to the story#_

"Hinata-chan.. I think they've gone on fighting for long enough ne?.." Sakura asked. "H-Hai _(Translation: Y-Yes)_ Sakura-chan, don't you think Sasuke-kun has changed?" Hinata replied while smiling caringly. Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled affectionately while her mind was else-where, "I guess.. After loving and loving him since I was small, my love finally got through.." Sakura said while sighing happily…

Hinata smiled shyly while nodding, "Sakura-chan.. I know we're not the same in personality but love-wise we are exactly the same." Hinata said knowledgably and Sakura nodded.. But then something caught her attention, Sasuke and Naruto had gone outside. Sakura rushed outside only to see Sasuke charging at Naruto and vice versa.. "MO YAMETE! _(Translation: Stop it!)"_ Sakura screamed running in-between them with a feeling of _Déjà vu.. _

_Sasuke and Naruto's eyes went wide as Sakura stood in the middle, tears seeping out of her viridian orbs. She looked up to see Sasuke trying to retract his raikiri while Naruto couldn't do anything about his oodama rasengan.. Then Sasuke activated his sharingan but it didn't look anything like his normal sharingan, the tomoe's were dangerously sharp looking and Sakura couldn't look away and neither could Naruto. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said without fear but she could see Naruto breaking out in a cold sweat. Sasuke nodded and then said though his eyes directly lay on Sakura, "Naruto. Stop your rasengan.." Sakura nodded and Naruto stood there with a concentrated face. "I'll try.." Naruto concluded but he knew he couldn't…_

_"Gomenasai.. __(Translation: I'm sorry..)__" Naruto said solemnly. "WE CAN'T STAY IN GENJUTSU FOREVER! SASUKE'S MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN WILL WEAR OUT AND THAT MIGHT LEAD HIM TO BECOME BLIND! KUSO!" Sakura shouted feeling the need to punch the ground or a nearby wall though she couldn't.. "How do you know that this is.. Mangekyou sharingan?" Sasuke asked. "I-I-I… I'll tell you later!" Sakura grumbled…_

_Sakura could see Sasuke was wearing out, as her research said; __**A strong Uchiha can last it out longer but those who are new to the Mangekyou sharingan **__**will **__**experience difficulty the first few times no matter how strong they may be… **_

_"S-Sasuke-kun. STOP YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!" Sakura shouted.. Sasuke just shook his head being the ignorant Uchiha he was. "THAT'S IT! I thought it'd be years or the fourth ninja war when I used this jutsu, but now I guess I have to.." Sakura mumbled as she did a tiger hand-sign and then a green star appeared on her forehead. "SAKURA-CHAN NO! TSUNADE-BAACHAN SAID NOT TO USE THAT JUTSU!" Naruto cried out while Sasuke stood dumbfounded.. Tsunade's legendary Regeneration jutsu and __his __Sakura knew it…_

_"Sasuke-kun.. You can move around in your own genjutsu right…? Then move to Naruto and rotate him to 179 degrees exactly." Sakura commanded and oh how dear Sasuke-kun loved the demanding Sakura. Sasuke nodded and advanced towards Naruto using his Sharingan's precision to rotate him to exactly 179 degrees.. Sakura nodded back at Sasuke, "Naruto. When Sasuke releases his genjutsu DO NOT move from the angle of which Sasuke-kun left you at alright otherwise you'll rasengan Hinata and she'll surely die.." Sakura stated in her medic voice…_

_ Naruto nodded sadly and then Sasuke walked over to Sakura, "What's going to happen to you __Sakura__?" Sasuke asked smirking at the way sakura's name rolled off his tongue.. "Naruto will rasengan me and then I'll use my regeneration technique to heal myself." Sakura explained with a gentle smile.. "Hai.." Sasuke said vaguely and then walked away.. "KAI! __(Translation: Genjutsu release?)__" Sasuke said and then they were back in the real world.. Hinata looked worried and was about to run over to Naruto when Sasuke gave her the most hate-filled glare he could muster which made her back down…_

_Now Naruto was back to running full speed ahead at Sakura, he closed his eyes and then an explosion appeared, Naruto was thrown back and Sakura was sent flying and then smashed into a wall.. Sasuke dashed over to her and she had just formed the tiger hand-sign again and she closed her eyes as the technique took place.. The seal spread out in an emerald colour around her forehead as she began to heal herself.. The excessive damage was by far a lot.. "Ja ne Naruto, Hinata! __(Translation: See ya)__" Sakura said while poofing herself and Sasuke away to her house…_

_She looked up to see Sasuke staring at her in a worried manner though he was smirking… "Sakura.. Arigatou __(Translation: Thank you)__" Sasuke said and it sounded like it was all those years ago and that triggered something in Sakura which caused her to leap into Sasuke's arms. "S-Sasuke-kun.. _IKANAIDE! _(Translation: DON'T LEAVE!)_" Sakura shouted with tears streaming down her face and Sasuke just stared at the bundle of pink, green and red in his arms.. Sasuke put his hand on her head and she looked up, "N-N-Nani? _(Translation: W-W-What!)" _Sakura stuttered while a blush spread across her face…

Sasuke shook his head and Sakura just stared at him curiously.. He brought up his hand and Sakura cringed in fear until his hand brushed her tears away. Sakura muffled a gasp as she continued to observe his nearly 'affectionate' actions…

'_I need you, more than you'll ever know_

_I still do, I'm willing to let it show'_

_Silence – Aly and Aj_

"_You could've died.."_ Sasuke whispered almost inaudibly.. Sakura's inner appeared just then and made Sakura wrap her arms round Sasuke. At that moment, Sasuke looked so vulnerable as if Sakura could just walk away and leave him be. "S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura stuttered as he wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to gently guide her to her bedroom…

'_**KYAAAAAAA~! THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR OUR ENTIRE LIVES!' Inner Sakura shouted..**_

'_I-I-I-Is Sa-Sasuke-k-kun go-going to do i-it wi-with m-me!' Sakura stuttered nervously.._

'_**OF COURSE YOU BAKA! HE'S TAKIN YOU TO THE BEDROOM!' Inner Sakura yelled with perverse..**_

'_Wish me luck then…' Sakura replied uneasily as she shut off Inner Sakura.._

Sakura was gently laid onto the bed and to be honest, Sakura didn't think Sasuke could be that gentle.. Sasuke did the same. So now, Sasuke hovered on-top of Sakura.. Sakura lay on the bed with nervous and excited thoughts.. "It will hurt.." Sasuke said while dipping his head down to kiss her. Sakura nodded and gave him the most gentle smile she could muster up…

'_**YOU'RE FINALLY FIXING THINGS WITH HER!' Inner Sasuke cheered..**_

'_I thought you were gone for good…? Or don't you remember your beautiful poetic last words..' Sasuke replied with a smirk.._

'_**WELL THINK AGAIN! I'M BACK HAHA! Oh and I'm gonna give you some advice..!' Inner Sasuke chirped..**_

'_Go ahead.. I think I-I m-m-may need it…' Sasuke stuttered.._

'_**OOH LA LAAA~ SASUKE-KUUUUUUN IS STUTTERING! Ahem.. Well now for the advice. After you two have errr umm well yknow done 'it', IT IS A MUSSSTTTTTTT TO SAY "I love you, Sakura…" DO YOU UNDERSTANNDDD!' Inner Sasuke yelled..**_

'_Hai and Arigatou.. (Translation: Yes and Thankyou)' Sasuke said before he got out of his thoughts..._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently. He felt bad, a pang of guilt washing over him, Sakura's innocence would be taken over by a former revenge-bent so called avenger who had caused her so much pain in the past.. She noticed the guilty look on Sasuke's face and then brought her hand up to his face and caressed his face.. "I-It's okay Sasuke-kun, I want this.." She said shyly…

_**(A/N: THE LEMON BEGINS HERE.. I HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW TO WRITE LEMONS SO DON'T MURDER ME, I'VE ONLY LEARNT HOW TO WRITE THIS FROM READING OTHER LEMONS DX AND PS. BUNNY-CHAN IM GOING TO HATE YOU FOR LIFE FOR MAKIN ME WRITE THIS, not really though!)**_

Sasuke nodded and kissed her again. Then it began.. The undressing and all.. So now a topless Sakura and Sasuke lay in bed together.. Sasuke trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and so on before reaching her breasts and taking a mound and licking it with the flick of his tongue, Sakura squirmed beneath him and let out a breath. Sasuke then proceeded to take the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Sakura moaned and arched into him, "S-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura panted…

This went on for a while, arching, moaning, kissing etc. Then off came Sakura's shorts.. Sasuke entered 2 digits into her and started pumping in and out. Sakura moaned at the immense pleasure and pain she was feeling. "S-Sasu…." She said in a breathless pant.. Her hands found their way to his hair and started tugging and scraping at his scalp at to which Sasuke groaned.. Sasuke continued his ministrations as Sakura writhed and thrashed underneath him and cried out his times too many times basically impossible to count. Then Sasuke took off his boxers and Sakura averted her gaze from him to the headboard which she found undeniably interesting at the current time…

"Sakura.. Look at me." Sasuke commanded and Sakura did so. She saw the love in his obsidian orbs that he never showed to any other woman in his life and how his hair tickled his face lightly. It was obvious, Sakura Haruno would not give a damn if he was a poor or rich, villain or hero, friend or foe, mean or kind, she would love him any day of the week.. "This will and is going to hurt.." Sasuke advised while looking into her emerald orbs, "Hai.. Wakarimashita Sasuke-kun.. _(Translation: yes.. I understand Sasuke-kun..)" _Sakura said without fear and Sasuke just smirked...

As he began to lean down to kiss Sakura, she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down instead into a passion filled kiss.. He couldn't help loving her, she was his drug and if he could go back to his Genin days, he would've stayed in the village with her instead but as he always thought; _A million wrongs will ultimately one day make a right..._

Sasuke looked at her one more time to see if she wanted to stop but she didn't so he entered her gently and she still cried out in pain, "SASUKE-KUUUN!" But the look in her eyes said to continue and so he did. As he began to thrust in and out of her slowly, Sakura's pain soon changed to pleasure as she moaned at the immense pleasure she had never experienced in her life…

Then with a final thrust, Sasuke spilled his seed into her and as Sasuke rolled over as to not crush Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear: "Sakura.. I love you." Sakura tried to muffle her gasp and hold back her tears as she turned around in his arms to face him. She buried her head into his chest and whispered back, "I've always loved you too Sasuke-kun.." before drifting off into sleep…

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart__  
><em>_I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screamin_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_[A/N: Lyrics are not in the songs order..] __**HERO/HEROINE**__ – _**BOYS LIKE GIRLS**

'_**OH EM GEEEEEEEE! I CAN NOT BELIEVE SASUKE AND SAKURA JUST DID THAT!' Inner Sakura shouted with glee..**_

'_I AGREEEEE! Doesn't it feel awkward now though..?' Inner Sasuke questioned.._

'_**AWW LITTLE SASU-CHAN WANTS TO DO IT WITH MEH! WELL SORRY HUNN, NOBODY AIN'T GETTING ANY OF THIS!' Inner Sakura said while pointing to herself.. **_

'_Kami-sama help us all if SHE were the real Sakura..' Inner Sasuke said while pointing to Inner Sakura..  
><em>

'_**Hey why are we in the same mind? OMG.. NO IT CAN'T BEEEEEEE DX SASUKE AND SAKURA FORMED SOME WEIRD BOND AND NOW WERE STUCK WITH EACH OTHERRR! KAMI HELP MEEEEEEE~' Inner Sakura exaggerated..**_

'_More like KAMI-SAMA HELP MEEEE DX..' Inner Sasuke said solemnly while Inner sakura just shoved her lips onto his to make him shut up.. And Inner Sasuke was just gobsmacked. _

'_**I know you loveeee me~!' Inner Sakura said haughtily before stuffing a lollipop into her mouth..**_

'_NAAANIIII?' Inner Sasuke yelled and somewhere, in another time and place a flock of birds flew away from the trees…_

No cliffy today AND OF COUUURSEEE I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT INNER SASU AND SAKU X3 I wuv them way tooo much~ (O_O) THEREEEE DX The lemon I know EVRYONE has been waiting for is done.. I'm so sorry if its crappy but I seriously didn't wanna go into detail plus I don't know how to write detailed lemons yet . Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways and yeah, Message me and tell me what you think :D Message, rate and sorry for typo's an etc. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU READERS X33


	9. When two snuggle

**NARUTOFANATIC17'S NOTE: **HIIIIII READERS X33 It's been epic hasn't it? HAPPY **EXTREMELY** BE-LATED NEW YEAR AND AN **MEGA-EXTREMELY** MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I'm extremely hyped up as you can see! HEHEH! I knowww there was a lemon in the last chappy BUT from now on it'll be fluff unless someone requests something else . so yeaaaaah but more FLUFFFFF… Trust meh, but there's a little error I made a few chaps back, it was when I wrote that Sasuke had to kill Orochimaru and Itachi BUT at the start of the story I said Sasuke already killed Itachi so yeah.. I made a mistake eheh, sorry? OROCHIMARU **AND **ITACHI ARE STILL BOTH **ALIVE!** THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDINGGG :33

Btw the way I write my paragraphs is gonna be changed okay! Thanks ^_^

PS. Just so you don't get confused… When Sasuke and sakura speak to inners it'll be like this:

Sakura:_ 'Kami help us all…'_

Inner Sakura: **'I WUV YOU SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN! CHUU~!'**

Sasuke_: __'Hn…'_

Inner Sasuke: _**'Inner Sakura… URUSAI KONO BAKA-YAROU!'**_

**DEDICATED TO:**

_**SapphireRivulet**_

_**ChibiVampireQueen **_

_**9Kaguya99**_

_Thank you for your inspiring words, this chapter goes out for you especially... Love, Naru-Chan~!_

RECAP#

'_**I know you loveeee me~!' Inner Sakura said haughtily before stuffing a lollipop into her mouth..**_

'_NAAANIIII?' Inner Sasuke yelled and somewhere, in another time and place a flock of birds flew away from the trees…_

Back to the story#

The sunlight filtered through the half open curtains and shone into the room as a sleepy Sakura started to wake from her slumber.

"Naaaaaniiii?" Sakura whined before squinting her eyes and shutting them.

Sakura glanced towards her side, feeling something warm. "Nani…?" She questioned herself before looking towards her side..

"N-N-NAAANIII?" Sakura screamed before hastily tugging the sheet up to her neck.

"Mhmghg.. Sa..k..ura.." A sleepy Sasuke mumbled.

Then it clicked into Sakura's mind.. What they –ahem- did last night…

'**HAHA SHANNARO! KYAAAAAAA~! IM SO PLEASED WITH YOU SAKU-CHAN! WELL DONE! YOU FINALLY MANAGED TO—** Before Inner Sakura could even finish her sentence Sakura had butted in.

'_YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUUU DO IT WITH SASUKE'S INNER… AND I'LL FORCE YOU TO CALL HIM SASU-CAKES FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!' _Sakura mentally shouted while fuming..

"Urusai… You're so noisy." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura blinked.. once.. twice..

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" Sakura yelled.

'**Maa Maa.. What's with all the NAAAAANIIIIIIII's…'** Inner Sakura questioned..

'_I-I-I don't know.. B-But inner… I THINK SASUKE HEARD US MENTALLY COMMUNICATING!'_ Sakura said as panic filled her to the brim.

Inner Sasuke had tried to cling to his already vanishing sleep but it didn't work out, not with the fuss, Inner Sakura and Sakura were conjuring up..

'_**URUSAI KONO BAKA-YAROU!'**_ Inner Sasuke shouted angrily.

Sakura blinked again. She was beginning to hate the whole 'I have an Inner..' issue..

'**I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T YOU DAREEEE INSULT ME YOU, YOU TEME!'** Inner Sakura bit back fiercely.

While Sakura stood on the side lines thinking along the lines of _'Why am I always stuck with this shit…'_

"Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled sleepily before snapping his eyes open from the constant clash of noise inside his head.

'_You…'_ Sasuke said angrily while pointing at Inner Sasuke..

'_SHUT THE F*CK UP! IM JUST TRYING TO SLEEP HERE WITH SAKURA!'_ The now enraged Sasuke roared..

'_S-S-S-SASUKE-KUN!'_ Sakura stuttered as Sasuke nodded before vanishing..

"..Sakura, sleep…" Sasuke said before snuggling back into bed and wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist.

To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement. She was at a loss for words…

Thee Uchiha Sasuke, likes to, to, to CUDDLE!

'**IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!'** Inner Sakura screamed running around like a headless chook..

'_For kami-sama's sake….' _Sakura though irritably though to an extent she did agree with her inner…

Sakura shut off herself off from her mind and snuggled back into Sasuke's embrace.

**APPROXIAMTELY 2 HOURS LATER#**

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA!" Naruto's loud obnoxious voice echoed throughout the apartment but Sakura had immediately snapped up when she heard her name without the honorific, she _knew_ this was serious.

"Sasuke-kun! Get up.. NOW!" Sakura commanded while shoving Sasuke off the bed.

She sprayed air freshener all over the room so it didn't smell like they had you know..

Inner Sakura kicked into gear and shoved Sakura into the bathroom.

After a five minute shower and LOTS of scrubbing, she was out.

Sasuke was still lying on the floor and Sakura was more than angry.

"Sasuke! Get up now or I'll never love you EVER again!" Sakura hissed menacingly and at that Sasuke snapped up and dashed to the bathroom.

Sakura threw on her clothes making sure to flatten the creases.

Sasuke had already changed in the bathroom and finished..

"SAKURA! IT'S KOTETSU! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Kotetsu shouted through the door.

Sakura let Inner Sakura take this over..

"NAAAANIIII? KOTETSU YOU TEME! I'LL KILL YOUUU! DO _NOT_ BREAK DOWN MY DOOR OR ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE! AT LEAST LET ME FIX MYSELF UP!" Inner Sakura hissed angrily to Kotetsu from her room.

Inner Sakura went back into Sakura's mind and Sakura took control..

She smirked to herself, she could practically feel the fear radiating off of Kotetsu.. Serves him right.. SHANNARO!

"H-HAI! I-I'LL GIVE YOU T-TEN MINUTES! IS THAT E-ENOUGH?" Kotetsu stuttered in fear while Sakura kept the sadistic smirk on her face.

"HAAAAIII! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura yelled back..

"Sasuke.. You _have_ to hide.." Sakura whispered while Sasuke nodded.

Sakura walked over to her dresser, she pushed it aside..

Sakura then pressed a part of the wall with her right-hand pinky finger and the wall split apart to reveal a passageway..

"Sasuke-kun.. The passageway leads to the Uchiha grounds. Nobody knows that it's here, only I do. And it took me 3 years to find this place so whatever you do, do NOT leave from the passageway!" Sakura warned quietly..

Sasuke nodded before activating his sharingan and checking for any traces of chakra or clothes he may have left behind. He found none and smirked.

"Ja ne.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said with teary eyes but she refused to cry..

"Sakura.." Sasuke said before lifting her chin up with his pointer finger and thumb.

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a few seconds..

Sasuke dipped his head down and gently placed his lips upon hers in a sweet yet soft kiss...

"Ja ne.. Sakura." Sasuke said softly and hugging Sakura lightly before wiping her tears and then disappearing off into the passageway.

Sakura used her chakra to lock the passageway and moved the dresser back into its original place.

"KOTETSU! I'M COMING ALRIGHT! LET ME JUST PUT ON MY FOREHEAD PROTECTER!" Sakura shouted as she wiped some of the stray tears.

There was no doubt that she loved Uchiha Sasuke, no doubt at all…

Sakura put on her forehead protector and walked towards the door..

Checking how she look one last time in her mirror. She saw a hickey. She muffled a gasp and quickly healed the area before using a special jutsu to heal her whole body..

Her body was fully healed and flawless without a mark, scar, bruise or hickey in sight.

Sakura threw on her angry façade and slammed the door open.

"NAAANIIII!" Sakura said in a ghost-like voice.

Naruto and Kotetsu shivered.

Inner Sakura smirked..

Sakura growled..

"NANI SHITERUNO?" Sakura shouted menacingly..

"W-W-WELL J-JIRAIYA-SAMA SAID TO INVESITGATE Y-YOUR ROOM SINCE HE FELT A D-DIFFERENT CHAKRA HERE!" Kotetsu shouted a hint of fear in his voice..

"Oh I see…" Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice and Naruto already knew what was going to happen..

After being on the same team with Sakura for over 6 years, he _knew_ when Sakura was about to blow.

Naruto ran to the end of the apartment buildings waiting for Sakura to explode…

Kotestu was more than nervous.. ANYBODY knew not to meddle with the hokage's apprentice in the morning, especially when she was already grumpy. He cursed Jiraiya for telling him to do this…

Sakura kept her sickly sweet voice on, "Hey kotetsu-_kun_ can you relay a message from me to Jiraiya? Oneegaaai!" Sakura pleaded with the sickly sweet voice..

"H-Hai!" Kotetsu said while a cold shiver crept up his spine..

Sakura smiled sweetly before erupting into rage, "TELL HIM THAT IF HE _DARES _TO WAKE ME UP IN THE FUCKEN MORNING, HE BETTER RUN OR ELSE WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GONNA SHOVE HIS DICK SO FAR UP HIS ASS THAT HE CHOKES ON IT! DO..YOU..UNDERSTAND!" Sakura threatened..

The aura surrounding Sakura turned deadly as she applied as much chakra as she could to her fist before reeling it back and as fast as lightning shoving it onto Kotetsu's jaw..

When she heard his jaw crack she smirked before sending him flying off into the Hokage's building which was _very_ far away from her apartment….

"S-S-SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto called out in fear.

Sakura smiled happily, "Naruto! Come in!" She chirped.

Naruto was thanking Kami-sama that she hadn't been the one to receive Sakura's punch..

'Poor kotetsu..' Naruto thought feeling pity for the jonin..

'_**If you hold pity for anyone.. You should hold it for Jiraiya…' **_The kyuubi growled.. [A/N: I know.. Kyuubi speaking bah bahh.. Sooo OOC. DEAL WITH IT! Im really sorry though ^^"]

Naruto nodded and walked into Sakura's apartment.

Sakura looked like she was spacing out so Naruto clapped his hands together and shouted "-

CLIFF HANGEEEEERRRRRRR :D Well not really a cliff hanger but meeehhhhh! Thanks for reading! Oh and pretty pretty preeeetyyy pleaseee with a virtual sundae and cookie as well, press the review button there! PRESS IT NOW OR I'LL STEAL YOUR COOKIES!


	10. When two embrace

**NARUTOFANATIC'S NOTE: ** Konichiwa everybody! It's been a while ne? So yupp, I won't write a lengthy note here.. But I do hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Seriously all of you that review make me extremely happy X33 Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading~! Hehe and I also thought inner Sasuke and Sakura deserved some fluff as well :3 enjoy

AND HAVE I EVER PUT A DISCLAIMER? EEEEP!

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto otherwise SasuSaku would've already happened and I wouldn't be here writing a fanfiction about them.. So in other words; ME NO OWN NARUTO!**_

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

– A rocket to the moon

_Fool for love _- Stefy

RECAP#

_Sakura looked like she was spacing out so Naruto clapped his hands together and shouted "-_

Back to the story#

"RAMEN-CHAN!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically while accomplishing his task of snapping Sakura out of her daze.

"Nani? _(Translation: What)" _Sakura said aloud though half of her was still in her thoughts.

"Heheh," Naruto chuckled while putting his hands behind his head and continuing, "Well you see Sakura-Chan, you were daydreaming!" Naruto exclaimed while a cheesy grin plastered itself onto his face…

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura whispered, still halfway in her thoughts, almost inaudibly and of course; Naruto being Naruto didn't notice at all but then Naruto did something that surprised Sakura, he made a few hand-signs and made her apartment sound-proof.

"Doushite? _(Translation: Why)_" Sakura asked the pain in her voice already evident even though she wasn't speaking about Sasuke…

"Well Sakura-Chan! I thought if you wanted to start yelling or crying for teme, I wouldn't want us to get caught dattebayo!" Naruto announced with a grin on his face.

Sakura managed to crack a smile at his enthusiasm but it was killing her inside knowing that Sasuke could be in danger.

She knew Sasuke was strong, _very_ strong indeed but it still worried her nonetheless…

"No! I won't cry! I won't be weak! I WILL NOT CRY!" Sakura yelled out while Naruto stood there.

"Arigatou, Arigatou so much for warning me before Naruto! I owe you so much for not letting Sasuke-kun get caught! _(Translation: Thank you)_" Sakura exclaimed before giving Naruto a genuine-thankyou hug.

"Sakura-Chan. What are we going to do now becau—NAAANII? _(Translation: WHAAAT!)" _Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sakura thanked Kami _(Translation: God)_ that Naruto had used the soundproof jutsu on her apartment otherwise the whole of Konoha would have heard him screaming at the top if his lungs…

"What?" Sakura asked being purely perplexed about Naruto's sudden change in behaviour.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU AND T-T-TEME DID I-IT!" Naruto exclaimed in shock while Sakura turned beet red.

"Urusai baka! _(Translation: Shut up idiot)_" Sakura said while blushing furiously and then a thought crossed her mind; how the hell did he know? Unless.. STUPID KYUUBI'S SENSE OF SMELL!

Then before she knew it, Naruto was on the floor laughing to the point where no sound emitted from his mouth. Sakura stood there and sweat-dropped at the site of in front of her…

After Naruto got over his laughing fit Sakura had asked him if he wanted to eat anything to which Naruto shockingly answered no.

"Okay.." Sakura said before appearing behind Naruto in a flash with a kunai to his neck, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Naruto?" Sakura bellowed angrily while inching the kunai closer.

"Sa-kura-c-chan! What the hell dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed…

"SHUT UP YOU IMPOSTER! NARUTO WOULD _NEVER _DENY FREE FOOD!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto then noticed how purely idiotic he was and that was accompanied by a sweat-drop.

"Sakura-chan! It's me, Naruto!" He said well more-over shouted.

"Then prove it!" Sakura retaliated before narrowing her eyes at the said yellow-haired imposter…

"Well.. I know that you used to be one of Sasuke's many fangirls and at the time I think Sasuke _hated_ you for that

though you still were a fangirl during the first few missions of team 7 but over time you actually began to develop feelings for Sasuke

you understood him like no one else which resulted in you being the last one to see him before he left the village..

You were also depressed dattebayo when the teme left and I promised to bring him back for your sake! Sakura-Chan it really— Naruto's proof was cut off half way when Sakura had run upstairs and slammed the door shut with a loud bang…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled before running up the stairs to her bedroom. Banging repeatedly on Sakura's door he began to shout.

"Sakura-chan! Get out of their! PLEASE!" Naruto called out.

Sakura on the other side of the door held in the tears that were prone to fall anytime soon.

And then Naruto took a chance and yelled out, "TEME STILL LOVES YOU!" Sakura lost all her balance, her legs felt weak as she slumped down to the floor…

Sakura whimpered as she visibly shook, "S-Sasuke-Kun.." She mumbled before running over to where the dresser was.

She quickly moved it away from its original place before using her right-hand pinky finger to press a certain part of the wall and then the wall split and a passageway was revealed to her…

"Gomen Naruto.. _(Translation: Sorry)_" Sakura mumbled sadly before disappearing into the passageway and using a special jutsu to move the dresser back to its original placing and in the process closing the passageway.

"Alright.." Sakura mumbled looking around in the dark. "Jibun no tenohira nensei no justu! _(Translation: Flame on my palm jutsu)_" Sakura called out and then almost instantly there was a flame on her palm which was the only light source she had…

Sakura walked through the passage for kami-sama knows how long before seeing a small yellow/orange light at an intersection in the tunnel. Sakura's heart-beat quickened before she took off.

Blue chakra visibly showing beneath her shinobi sandals as she ran towards the light. All thoughts in her mind had perished as she ran towards the light only thinking one name, one appearance, one personality and one person..

'Sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought before quickening her pace if that was even possible at the rate she was going…

Sakura finally managed to reach the light after for what seemed like eternity. She looked around but she couldn't see anyone..

She couldn't see Sasuke there anywhere.

Sakura shivered as she felt a breath blowing on her neck. She raised her hand and vigorously touched the spot on where she thought she _felt_ the breath had been blown on..

And then Sakura felt a hand on her neck, she cringed at the touch and shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME! ONLY SASUKE-KUN IS ALLOWED TO!" Sakura, after a few moments had realised what she said and blushed lightly at her outburst…

"Sa-ku-ra.." A velvety smooth yet deep voice whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered and hastily turned around only to come face-to-face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-k…." Sakura didn't say anything more before yelling, "HOW DO I KNOW YOUR SASUKE?" Sasuke chuckled darkly before speaking, "Hn.. You don't." Sasuke smirked.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun!" Sakura called out before leaping into his arms. Sasuke just smirked down at the petite figure in his arms.

She was always sweet and caring yet her fighting style completely contradicted that but then again, she was a medic-nin so she managed to even things out…

"Sakura.. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not telling you Sasuke-kun! Remember, curiosity killed the cat!" Sakura replied with a gentle smile. "But satisfaction brought it back." Sasuke countered with a smirk tugging at his lips but he didn't let it go.

Sakura made a whiny sort of noise and slumped against Sasuke. "Fine.. I'll tell you." Sakura said with a pout.

"I-I well.. You know how Naruto came over and warned us. H-He said some things which kind of hurt me…. S-So I ran to my room and after a few moments I opened the p-passageway and….." Sakura fell silent after that.

Sasuke held Sakura tighter in some form of comfort to which she buried her head in his chest and mumbled something along the lines of 'S-S-Sasuke-k-kun'…

"Sakura.. What did Naruto say to you that hurt you..?" Sasuke asked after a few moments. Sakura didn't reply.

She just thought over their conversation. '_Sasuke _hated you' A voice in her mind, which was definitely not Inner Sakura, echoed.

'Sasuke _hated _you' The voice repeated adding an emphasis to the word hated. 'Sasuke hated _you' _The voice repeated relentlessly with a sharp tone...

'Face the facts.. Sasuke always hated you! You _know_ that deep down inside,Sasuke just _used_ you for his own pleasure..You_ know _that he just wanted to fuck you not actually make love to you…' The dark voice echoed through-out her head.

'**SAKURA!' **Inner Sakura screamed out. **'FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD' **Inner Sakura bellowed before using a sealing-jutsu on Sakura's evil Inner.

'**SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA! LISTEN TO ME!' **Inner Sakura yelled out but to no avail…

'**INNER SASUKE!' **Inner Sakura yelled out drastically while tears rimmed her eyes.

'_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU— **_Inner Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Inner Sakura on the verge of tears.

'_**SAKU-CHAN!' **_Inner Sasuke called out subconsciously before dashing over to her. '_**Why are you crying?' **_Inner Sasuke asked as Inner Sakura looked up at him and then Inner Sasuke did something unexpected, he wrapped his arms round Inner Sakura...

'_**Tell me why you're crying..'**_ Inner Sasuke repeated.

'**Dark Inner Sakura nearly took over! DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON ME! GO TO SASUKE! TELL HIM TO REASSURE SAKURA RIGHT NOW! GO'**__Inner Sakura yelled out and within a flash Inner Sasuke was gone.

Inner Sakura felt all weird and tingly when Inner Sasuke held her but she brushed the though aside.

Sakura _needed_ reassurance more than ever now, especially since Evil Inner Sakura had nearly made Sakura come to hate Sasuke…

'_**SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE YOU IDIOT!' **_Inner Sasuke shouted out as Sasuke drifted into his mind.

'_WHAT?' _ Sasuke replied irritably.

'_**YOU HAVE TO REASSURE SAKURA THAT YOU LOVE HER! APPARENTLY SHE HAD AN EVIL INNER AND HER EVIL INNER MESSED WITH SAKURA'S MIND AND SO SAKURA'S EMOTIONS ARE TORN! SHE MAY COME TO HATE YOU AS WELL!' **_Inner Sasuke cried out and then Sasuke was gone…

"Sakura.." Sasuke said as Sakura looked up at him, her eyes were glassy and he knew she might begin to cry soon and then all would be lost and on deaf-ears..

"W-What?" Sakura burst out as she looked at him.

Sasuke knew words wouldn't work so he swiftly captured Sakura's lips in a kiss filled to the brim with passion and smirked against her lips when he found her kissing back needily and eventually they both had to break apart for air.

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck while breathing in his scent. "Sasuke-kun.." She mumbled against his neck.

And Sasuke stood there before slowly snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer..

Kami knows how long they'd be in this tunnel and how long he and Sakura would stay together so Sasuke took the liberty to enjoy the moment as much as possible…

**CHAPTER 10 FINISHED X33 Okay so the next chapter is when the plot will be moving along and I just HAD to write that fluff scene between Inner Sasuke and Sakura and I honestly don't know where the idea of Evil Inner Sakura came from.. It just popped out of no-where XD Thanks for reading and PLEAAASEEEE press the review button that's down there! It'll only take a few seconds of your time! Thank you ^.^**


	11. When two recuperate

**NARUTOFANATIC'S NOTE:** Hi again everyone! The reason for the update after one-day is because school will be starting for me again in another 5 days T^T so I wanted to give you guys another update before I get buried in work! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Ps. In the last chapter I noticed the song was cut off and it said –A rocket to the moon.. Its actually: – A rocket to the moon.. SO THE SONG WAS ! and readers, there IS one itasaku moment in this chapter but it isn't love/affectionate or anything, it's basically dark . BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY IS SASUSAKU and plus sakura refuses itachi's dark moment so yeah. SHE IS STILL FAITHFUL TO SASUKEEE XD ENJOY

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_Check Yes Juliet –_ We The Kings

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto for the sole reason that if I did; when Sasuke left, sakura would've gone with him and SAKURA would be in SASUKE'S team taka/hebi instead of Karin! [no offence Karin likers..] SO YEAH, ME NO OWN NARUTO! **_

_**RATED M FOR A REASON, REMEMBER THAT!  
><strong>_

RECAP#

_And Sasuke stood there before slowly snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.. _

_Kami knows how long they'd be in this tunnel and how long he and Sakura would stay together so Sasuke took the liberty to enjoy the moment as much as possible…_

Back to the story#

The two encircled in each-other's arms didn't notice the small amount of chakra enclosing on them.

Sasuke had let his guard down due to being in Sakura's arms that and being inside a tunnel which no one but themselves were in…

Sasuke untangled himself reluctantly from Sakura's arms. Sakura just gave a gentle smile as a sign of understanding. Yet when Sasuke saw her smile, it was all it took for him to crash his lips onto hers and before long they were initiating an open-mouth kiss.

Sakura's hands found their way to Sasuke's hair and started tugging and massaging his scalp to which Sasuke groaned…

Sasuke had just placed his hands on Sakura's hips; pulling her flush against him while using his thumb to rub small soothing motions onto Sakura's clothed skin..

Tongues tangled with each-other's in a battle for dominance which Sasuke indefinitely won though Sakura didn't mind, not at all..

Their make-out session was abruptly ended when they heard the sound of footsteps advancing towards them…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

"Brother.. How nice of you to have a _play_ _toy_…" A dark voice resonated throughout the tunnel.

Sasuke tensed and Sakura cringed. Sasuke was seething, she could see and she knew that he would attempt something irrational if she didn't stop him.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and laced her fingers through his, effectively calming the seething Sasuke to some extent…

"Sakura is _not _a play toy.." Sasuke said calmly with a hint of anger hidden behind his voice.

"Oh then," Itachi paused in mid-sentence before Sakura was pulled to his side, "I'll just take her.." Itachi continued with a dark smirk protruding onto his lips…

Sasuke didn't even notice the leave of Sakura, one moment Sakura was by Sasuke's side and the next, Itachi had taken her…

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath when she was pulled to someone's side, "N-Nani?" She stuttered.

The two hands that were on her hips in an almost intimate matter was _definitely_ not Sasuke.. Sakura unconsciously whimpered aloud, she flicked her viridian orbs to her captor.

The pools of bloody crimson and midnight black which she _knew_ marked the Mangekyou Sharingan stared back at her. In fact, stared was an understatement, he was _glaring _at her with the utmost resentment…

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed out, staring at HIS Sakura in the hands of the Uchiha clans annihilator.. Sasuke cursed under his breath before charging at Itachi.

Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to do so but the thought of his Sakura in the hands of his murderous brother made Sasuke's blood boil to the extent of where he might've been able to beat the heat of his Katon jutsu…

"LET GO OF SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted engulfed in pure rage.

Sasuke ran forward and sheathed his Katana. Metal deflected against metal. Kunai vs. Katana, small sparks shot from their metals clanging against each other.

Sasuke swiftly pulled his katana back before Itachi could ensue another attack. Sasuke jumped back as Itachi ran forward.

The fight continued as Sakura watched in fear, Itachi had used chakra cuffs on her so all her energy had been drained. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to wrap her arms around Sasuke's masculine, cold yet gentle manner and tell him that it was all going to be okay, but the truth was; nothing was going to be okay and those were the last thoughts Sakura had before she slipped into unconsciousness due to lack of chakra of pure exhaustion…

"SAKURA!" Sasuke called out worriedly, "Not enough hatred.." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear before knocking him out via a pressure point.

Itachi; to be on the safe side, injected a drug into Sasuke's unconscious body and Itachi was sure that this would keep him unconscious for at least around 4 hours…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

Itachi picked up Sakura's unconscious body and slung her over his shoulder before using a teleportation jutsu to get them away from Konoha and into the ever expanding forests which were quite far from Konoha…

As Itachi continued through the forest at a break-neck pace, Sakura had soon awoken from unconsciousness. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled out as she her eyes darted from her surroundings to the person whom shoulder she was slung over.

"HANASE! _(Translation: LET ME GO!)_" Sakura shouted before thrashing in his hold. Itachi was struggling with the thrashing pinkette on his shoulders. She kept thrashing which caused him to nearly loose his balance…

Itachi was high in rage but kept his cool and calm façade on. He stopped jumping through the trees and landed on a tree branch before backing Sakura into the trunk of the tree.

He slammed one of his hands next to her head, effectively keeping her from escaping. Intimidation was such a beautifully devastating thing ne...

The fear was radiating off Sakura in tidal waves as she tried to squirm out of his grasp but couldn't..

Oh how she wished Sasuke would just appear and slam Itachi into the ends of the earth and gently wrap his arms around Sakura. But that wouldn't happen, she knew..

Sakura's emerald orbs showed fear as her pupils dilated and her heart was literally slamming against her ribcage…

That's what made Itachi snap, the fear in those innocent orbs and the way she was shivering and how she raised her arms in front of her chest as if to guard herself.. "Sa-ku-ra-_chan_.." Itachi whispered in a somewhat seductive tone that held venom.

Sakura cringed when she heard his voice and that just tempted the murderous Uchiha even more…

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun!" Sakura called out in fear.. And that's what made Uchiha Itachi snap…

Itachi slammed his lips onto Sakura's and Sakura's eyes went wide. She thrashed and tried to stop his dark tempting lips but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. She was for Sasuke and Sasuke only!

'**This bastard…' **Inner Sakura seethed.

'_Inner! H-Help me! I don't want him to k-k-kiss me! S-S-SASUKE-KUN!' _Sakura thought drastically as tears leaked from her once bright emerald orbs…

'**This fucker is going down.. to hell!' **Inner Sakura raged before taking over Sakura's body…

The now once fearful kunoichi had become fearless as rage emitted from every pore in her body. Itachi was surprised to say in the least but of course he didn't show it and continued attacking the pinkette…

"FUCK OFF!" Inner Sakura fumed before shoving Itachi off her. Itachi stumbled back as Sakura went into a fighting stance all fear eradicated from her form.. "Hmm. So brothers play toy is feisty.. I always thought brother had more _fun_ with submissive types." Itachi stated aloud.

Inner Sakura snapped, she jumped down from the tree branch she was on and landed softly on the ground before shoving her gloves on before charging at the tree Itachi was on; her bubble-gum pink hair was flew backwards in the wind as she punched the tree trunk with her chakra laden fist…

Two seconds later the tree cracked in half and flew backwards and landed harshly on the forest floor the sound of the impact echoing in the forest.

"Fucking bastard!" Inner Sakura ground out and in an instant; Itachi was behind Sakura as he knocked her unconscious and Sakura's last words to Itachi before she fell into unconsciousness were, "You bitch…"

Itachi picked Sakura up and made his way back to the place he had chosen to battle Sasuke…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

Sasuke woke from his unconscious state and immediately called out Sakura's name but to avail. "Sakura." Sasuke said sadly before glancing at his surroundings until he spotted a note next to his head. He picked it up and started to read it…

_Brother, I see you must've awoken since you are reading this note. You wish to battle me, do you not? You shall battle me in 4 days.. Regain your strength and chakra because I do not wish to battle a weakling. You must come to the 'Uchiha Meeting Grounds'.. You know where the grounds are located. Oh and by the way dear brother, if you do indeed refuse to fight me; I shall take Sakura and have some __**fun**__ with her and make her __**mine…**__ I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Be at the Uchiha meeting grounds within 4 days unless you want something to happen to the feisty little cherry blossom…_

_-Uchiha Itachi_

_**[A/N: BAHAHAH at this point of the story when I was writing: -Uchiha Itachi  
>I swear to Kami I wanted to write: -Uchiha Itachi; your bastard of a brother.. HAHAH ahem.. excuse me and continue on with the story XD]<strong>_

"BASTARD!" Sasuke bellowed before slamming his fist into the ground in pure rage.. Sasuke got up and teleported out of the tunnel to the forest which Itachi and Sakura were in quite a while ago.

'_Sakura.. I'm coming!' _Sasuke thought before dashing off into the now setting sun…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

Around 3 and a half days later Sasuke had reached the Uchiha meeting grounds only to see a bruised and tattered up Sakura thrown to his feet. "Sakura!" Sasuke said worriedly before bending down and picking her up in his arms…

Sasuke gently tried to shake her so she would awaken but to no avail. "Sakura.." He breathed out. "Oh little brother.. She was _such _fun.." Itachi said while licking his lips to add effect…

To say Sasuke was in rage was a pure understatement, he was literally seething, his eyes were white with rage as he activated his sharingan. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO SAKURA YOU SICK BASTARD?" Sasuke yelled in rage…

Itachi smirked deviously, his plan was working quite nicely thanks to little Sakura being able to fuel Sasuke's anger and hatred even more than it already was…

Then the battle began as Sasuke charged at Itachi, throwing shuriken and kunai at him. Itachi dodged _all_ of them before throwing three shuriken of his own. Sasuke immediately sheathed his katana and deflected the attack.

Sasuke gathered his chakra into his hand to form a chidori.. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled out before dashing towards his brother.

Sasuke actually plunged the chidori into Itachi's stomach but 'Itachi' had dispersed into a flock of crows…

Sasuke cursed himself and looked towards a throne in the middle of the room where Itachi was seated while stroking Sakura's hair.

'Mine..' Itachi mouthed to his brother while an evil gleam sparked in his eyes but Sasuke still held his calm demeanour…

And then Itachi did what it took to make Sasuke snap; Itachi continued to stroke Sakura's bubble-gum pink hair until she purred and snuggled closer to him almost like a cat..

Itachi inwardly smirked as he saw his brothers hand fisted, knuckles turning white and teeth gritted together in pure rage...

The battle between Sasuke and Itachi went on for what seemed like eternity. Ameterasu and Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu clashed, fire against fire; actually well _deadly_ fire that incinerates everything in its path also known as hell's fire verses normal katon… Kirin,, rakiri, chidori, chidori nagashi, katon, shuriken, kunai and his katana and even more were tossed into the immense battle. Susanoo and Orochimaru had even been tossed into this fight… And finally in the end, Sasuke was backed into a wall [Orochimaru had been sealed by Itachi for eternity] by Itachi as Itachi's hands moved upwards towards his Sasuke's face inch by inch in order to steal his eyes. Sasuke cowered and backed into the wall as much as he could; eyes wide with fear. But Itachi poked his two fingers to Sasuke's forehead [a thing Itachi used to do to Sasuke as a child] as he spoke with a genuine smile on his face, "Sakura is.. safe, I didn't.. touch her…. For the last time, Sasuke…" Itachi said softly before his head bumped onto the wall and he slid down and collapsed onto the ground the gentle smile still on his face as death engulfed him… Sasuke stared in utter shock before exhaustion, fatigue and lack of chakra took over his body as he fell to the ground unconscious next to Itachi…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

Sakura awoke rapidly while clutching her racing heart, she had this sick twisted nightmare that Sasuke had died during the fight with Itachi. She glanced up at her surroundings. Sakura had been placed on a throne an Akatsuki cloak draped on-top of her. "I-Itachi?" Sakura questioned aloud but to no avail as she got no answer. Sakura saw at the far end of the room; Sasuke's white shirt, Sakura jumped up and ran towards it. She lifted it off the ground and dusted it off before clutching it to her chest and jumping up towards the now broken ceiling of the meeting grounds… When Sakura jumped up she saw burn marks everywhere, crumbled rocks and it basically looked like a volcano, tsunami AND an earthquake had happened all at once to cause this much destruction. Sakura rapidly glanced across the battle field trying to locate Sasuke, she couldn't see him so she tried to locate his chakra which effectively worked. Yet she noticed Sasuke's chakra was extremely depleted and there was only bits remaining… "Sasuke-kun.." Sakura breathed before lowering herself towards the ground where he lay unconscious, the tears welled up in her emerald orbs and they threatened to spill out but Sakura forced herself to not cry… The familiar green glow of chakra appeared on Sakura's hands as she gently placed her hands on top of Sasuke's hard masculine chest. She began healing as much as she could, even the slightest of scratches. Sakura knew this was going to drain all her chakra but she wanted Sasuke to survive. "S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura spluttered as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks and onto his chest yet throughout all her crying she was still healing Sasuke. She would ultimately sacrifice every ounce of chakra she had just so he could survive and that's what she did. Sakura had used up all her chakra on healing Sasuke and then she fainted. She collapsed right on top of Sasuke's hard chest, her bubble-gum pink hair sprawled out on his chest as her shining emerald orbs dimmed as her eyelids closed…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

Sasuke awoke around an hour after the fight only to see a blur of pink sprawled on top of him. Sasuke immediately pieced everything together.. "Sakura!" Sasuke spoke quickly before lifting himself up uneasily from the ground; he look to his right to see his brother.. Now dead, Uchiha Itachi; D E A D – Sasuke nearly grinned but then he noticed Sakura's breathing was laboured and coming out in hard deep gasps for air… Sasuke then noticed he didn't feel very pained or aching at all; Sakura.. "You used your chakra all on me." Sasuke stated aloud before wrapping his arms around the pinkette and slowly lifting himself and her off the ground… Sasuke didn't have the strength to run anywhere so he used a teleportation jutsu to teleport him into the far forest of Kirigakure where he once spotted a small abandoned cottage. In a matter of minutes; Sasuke was standing outside the cottage door as he checked for any near chakra signatures. He was thankful there weren't any. Nobody really knows of this place since he had accidentally stumbled across it at one point in his life… Sasuke quickly unlocked the door with a special jutsu and once he was inside he locked it with a more advanced jutsu which was basically impossible made it IMPOSSIBLE to unlock the door [unless Sasuke used the jutsu]. Sasuke walked over to the bed and placed Sakura down onto it. He knew she wasn't dying, she just needed to rest for a few days because she had completely drained her chakra on him. Sasuke could feel Sakura's chakra running through him and he was glad that she had saved him though it was not the first time… Night soon came as Sasuke walked over to the bedroom to see Sakura still sleeping yet this time her breathing was softer yet it was still loud compared to her normal breathing but it was not laboured anymore. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and settled into the bed, he was on his side as he looked at Sakura, her sleeping face was simply adorable and peaceful yet he missed those shining emerald eyes that always looked at him with such love and compassion. Sasuke sighed before wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist and bringing her closer to him…

As Sasuke was lulled into sleep by Sakura's now even breathing; his heart twinged at the thought that she may have actually liked Itachi…. He brushed aside the thought hastily knowing Sakura was _his_ and his _only…_

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

The days past on as Sakura still lay in bed though Sasuke knew it was normal that didn't stop the small twinge of worry picking at his heart.

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen of the cottage and made himself some ramen and slowly ate it…

It was now late afternoon as Sasuke went to go check on Sakura. She wasn't in bed, Sasuke began to panic. Nobody had entered the small cottage other than the two of them and he hadn't sensed any chakra signatures other than their own.

And then Sasuke heard the sound of footsteps in the bathroom which alerted his senses…

Sasuke silently walked up to the bathroom before twisting the door handle and barging in only to see a semi-naked Sakura there. Sakura shrieked, "S-S-SASUKE-K-KUN! GET O-OUT!" Sakura shouted while blushing a deep crimson, Sasuke chuckled. "I've seen more than that Sakura.." Sasuke said with a smirk before he exited the bathroom..

Sakura blushed even more as she quickly re-dressed herself before walking out of the bathroom whilst drying her hair with the towel…

"Sakura.. Do you want anything to eat?" Sasuke asked while Sakura nodded shyly averting her gaze towards the floor.

"Sorry if I gave you any trouble.." Sakura mumbled timidly. Sasuke heard and walked straight up to her and then he lowered his lips to hers and as their lips connected; Sakura felt a passion so intense she was sure she would collapse after the kiss but soon after Sasuke pulled back and walked towards the kitchen with Sakura on his heels like a little puppy dog…

"Is soup okay?" Sasuke asked before setting the bowl of warm soup in-front of Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Did you make this?" She asked while Sasuke nodded. Sakura smiled and quietly said 'itadakimasu' before indulging in the soup Sasuke had prepared…

After the bowl of soup had been finished; Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed the bowl before she could protest and placed it in the sink.

Sakura pouted while mumbling something along the lines of 'I could've done it!' Sakura sat next to the fireplace which was already lighted as Sasuke stood next to it…

"How many days was I out?" Sakura asked curiously. "Around 4 days.." Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded before looking up, "Is I-Itachi d-dead?" Sakura asked.. "Yes…." Sasuke said vaguely as an unbearable silence soon followed after his answer.

And then Sakura did something surprising, she walked right up to Sasuke and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and pulled back with a pretty grin etched onto her face…

Sasuke stared at her and then blinked pondering over what had caused Sakura to do that.. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura as he was starting too tired, well not tired but he felt this urge to sit next to Sakura and so he did.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned as he sat down next to her. Sasuke just mumbled a small 'Hn' as an answer to her question. Sakura sighed contently before shuffling over to Sasuke and nuzzling his shoulder…

Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the pink-haired kunoichi who was nuzzling his shoulder affectionately.

Sasuke smirked before lifting the now-shocked kunoichi onto his lap. "S-S-Sas-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered but he knew it was meant to be an outburst. Sasuke smirked in reply before rotating the kunoichi in his arms to face him.

"Sa-ku-ra.." Sasuke drawled before their lips connected…

**L E M O N START# **_[surprised you didn't I? XD _**RainbowsAndRibbons**_ requested this!] _

_**MATURE READERS ONLY! LEMON!**_

_**I WARNED YOU OTHERWISE SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR REGRET AND REMORSE AFTERWARDS! AND THERE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ANY YOUNG READERS HERE! MATURE ONLYYYYY~!**_

Sakura kissed Sasuke back with intensity and passion before she wound her petite arms around his neck.

Sasuke had already placed his arms around her waist and was now attacking her neck. Sakura drew in a sharp breath as he sucked on a particular sensitive spot, Sasuke smirked against her neck before pulling back to view his 'love bite'..

Sakura blushed under the gaze of Sasuke even though she was still fully clothed…

And in an instant Sakura's lips were claimed again by the dark haired Uchiha, Sakura stifled a mewl that erupted from the back of her throat before her hands left the place of his neck and worked their way towards his soft midnight blue/black locks.

Sasuke's tongue tapped on the bottom of Sakura's lips to which Sakura easily granted him access. Sakura moaned loudly and it was musical pleasure to Sasuke's ears…

Sakura tugged at the hem of Sasuke's shirt before he allowed her to slip it off. She ran her hands over his taut muscles while loving the way his muscles rippled beneath her touch as Sasuke gave a low groan…

Sasuke lifted Sakura's shirt over her head before he looked at her chest bindings. Oh they _had_ to come off. Sasuke swiftly grabbed a kunai from his thigh and slit her bindings right through the middle.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stuttered and blushed before he gave one of breasts a firm squeeze and dipping his head down to envelop the nipple in his mouth.

Sakura let out a loud moan before she was lifted from Sasuke's lap and into his arms and being carried off to the bedroom…

Sakura was placed gently onto the bed before Sasuke continued his previous ministrations and giving the other breast equal attention.

Sakura was literally in heaven, she could die at this moment and die happy though she didn't want to die. Sakura's hands found their way back to those midnight blue/black locks as tugged at his hair and ran her fingers through it.

She _loved _his hair, it was so.. indescribable… Just like him, Sasuke was cold yet caring, calm yet turbulent and harsh yet gentle, even those words weren't enough to describe him. He had no words to describe him, no adjectives at all; he was just Sasuke Uchiha and that's why she loved him…

Sasuke had already stripped Sakura down to her panties and Sakura had just noticed.

"S-S-SASUKE-K-KUN!" Sakura burst out as if accusing him; before her fumbling hands made their way to his boxers which she swiftly pulled down while blushing at his aroused member..

Sakura's face was beet red now and she was sure she might explode. Sasuke smirked and with a flick of his wrist he had effectively pulled Sakura's panties down and thrown them somewhere on the floor…

Sasuke inserted one finger into her wet folds teasingly when Sakura whimpered pleadingly, and then Sasuke thrusted his finger in before adding another digit.. Sakura moaned loudly before writhing underneath Sasuke which definitely aroused him even more…

Sakura pulled out his fingers when her juices flowed out and licked his fingers while smirking at Sakura who was panting and blushing hard.

Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance before looking up at her for conformation to which she nodded as a blush covered her cheeks.

Sasuke slowly inserted his member into her as she sucked in a sharp breath and he didn't move inside her so she could adjust to his member intruding her insides…

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura moaned out as he thrusted into Sakura, the thrusts were slow and gentle but soon Sakura was telling him to go faster so that the coil inside herself would release.

"Sa..kura" Sasuke groaned out feeling full of pleasured due to her walls clamping down on his member tightly.. extremely tightly.

Sasuke gave one last thrust before she came while screaming, "SASUKE-KUUUN!" Sasuke just gave a little smirk before he thrust one last final time as he came as well while loudly groaning out Sakura's name…

The two lay panting next to each other, Sakura doing more panting then Sasuke..

Sasuke brought the bed-sheet up to cover them both before he turned to his side and wrapped a possessive arm around Sakura's waist and brought her flush against him.

This was a memorable day he wouldn't forget. Sakura gave out a happy sigh before turning around to face Sasuke and placing a kiss on his lips before she snuggled into his chest, Sasuke's arm still wrapped around her petite figure…

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mumbled as she felt his hand running through her bubble-gum pink locks. Her hair smelt of cherry blossoms as he inhaled her scent..

Sasuke smelt like the forest mixed with danger, she loved the smell of him. It was completely intoxicating and the thought that he could have _any_ woman in the world, literally ANY woman in the world but instead he chose her; it made her heart flutter with joy and pride and her love for the youngest Uchiha blossomed even more. Sakura was sure that no one could love him as unconditionally as she did…

And just as Sakura was drifting off into dreamland she heard the dark-haired Uchiha speak, "Aishiteru Sakura.." Sakura's heart soared as she heard those words and before she knew it; she was kissing Sasuke with all the love in the world as she pulled back a giant grin lay plastered onto her face.

Sasuke just smirked before pulling the pinkette into another kiss and then wrapping his arms around her before they both succumbed to sleep…

**OMG THAT WAS THE LONGESSSTTTT CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY :O I just got so carried away! Here is the lengthy update before school starts again for me and I get bombarded with work and moreee DX ENJOYYYYY AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR READING X33 SHANNARO! SORRY FOR TYPO'S ANND ETC! AND PWEAASE PWEASE PWEAAAAASEEE PRESS THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE! XD Arigatou!**


	12. When two encounter

**NARUTOFANATIC'S NOTE: **OMG I AM SO SO SOOO SORRY! *grovels on floor and begs for forgiveness* I JUST HAD A WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS STORY, I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A MONTH OR SO! D': [not that lots of people read this anyway :/ anyway anywaaay, here's to you dedicated readers! Arigatou gozaimasu and please leave a review =33 ON WITH THE STORY! And Im sorry if I wrote a little SuiKa, I just couldn't resist.

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_Closer _– My Favorite Highway

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto because if I did, Sasuke would've kissed Sakura when he left or even just a peck on the cheek~! Oh and in shippuden Sasuke after Sasuke attacked Sakura, he would have a flashback and hang his head low in shame ^_^ [the ideas just keep coming ne? hehe] oh btw, there may be some Karin bashing in this chapter [Inner Naru-Chan: I HATE SASUKARIN BLEGHH! But I don't mind SuiKa, I just hate her if she's paired with Sasuke but I think Suigetsu and Karin suit each other.. So no, I'm not a pure Karin hater] **_

RECAP#

_Sasuke just smirked before pulling the pinkette into another kiss and then wrapping his arms around her before they both succumbed to sleep…_

Back to the story#

"Sasuke..kun?" Sakura mumbled hazily as she rubbed her sleep-blurred eyes. "Hn?" Sasuke answered. Sakura looked over at him, taking in his features slowly and carefully as if she had seen him for the first time in her life.

"Nani? _(What)_" Sakura said as a throbbing headache overpowered her senses. "Aghh!" She cried out as she grabbed her head with both hands. "_Sakura!_" Sasuke said in a panic filled voice.

Sakura sat up in bed but not before Sasuke draped his shirt over her [which was larger than her petite form]. "…Sa-SASUKE-KUUN!" Sakura finished as an agonizing scream tore through the room. "SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted as he held her tightly to him as she shook.

"..D-Dark chakra!" Sakura ground out. "Dark chakra?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura nodded. "A-A….AKATSUKI!" Sakura shouted as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes and hastily put them on. "Sasuke-kun! Get dressed!" She said hurriedly before Sasuke nodded and retrieved his clothes and put them on.

As Sakura and Sasuke strapped on their ninja gear, Sakura used her advanced tracking skills to find out how much time they would have before Akatsuki would catch up with them. "Thirty minutes.. SASUKE! ONLY THIRTY MINUTES, HURRY!" Sakura yelled fearfully.

Sasuke gave a curt nod before grabbing his katana. "Sakura.. Calm down" Sasuke said as he gave her a stern look. Sakura hung her head low as she quietly mumbled a gomen (sorry)…

"Hn." Sasuke said as he checked the little cottage for any traces of their chakra and found none. "Let's go!" Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's forearm and led him outside. They both masked their chakra before setting out…

MEANWHILE AT ORO-PEDO'S-...OROCHIMARU'S LAIR#

_[A/N: hahah did you think I forgot about oro-pedo? Nopee!]_

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called out just as Kabuto appeared at his side. "Hai Orochimaru-Sama! (Yes)" Kabuto replied.

"Tell Karin to get out of her room and tell her I need to sssspeak to her.." Orochimaru commanded. Kabuto nodded and teleported to Karin's room. Kabuto had masked his chakra and hid in a corner of Karin's room watching her mope about her Sasuke-kun.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screeched and Kabuto thought about cutting his ears off as she began to yell out a song, well he that's what he thought it might be. Kabuto mentally thought that he'd rather have sex with Orochimaru than listen to Karin singing or screaming or whatever the hell she was doing right now_… [A/N: Nahh Kabuto isn't gay, but dunno about Orochimaru.. O.o"]_

"OHHH SASUKE-KUN, I LOVE YOUU! SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" She screeched. _'KILL ME, KILL ME NOW! AND DEAR KAMI-SAMA ITS ONLY TEN IN THE MORNING!' _Kabuto mentally screamed before regaining his composure.

"Karin!" He said as he appeared from the shadows. Karin gasped and turned around, "NANI? (What)" Karin yelled as she aimed a punch for Kabuto's head as Kabuto dodged. Karin realised it wasn't Suigetsu that said her name and she gulped down her fear.

"Yes…?" She asked hesitantly. "Orochimaru-Sama requests your presence." Kabuto stated as he pushed up his glasses. Karin gave Kabuto a glare before stalking out of the room angrily while flipping her red hair at him.

Kabuto repressed the urge to throw up on spot as he went back to his room, deciding on finishing the poison he was making and maybe just maybe.. using that poison on Karin if he ever got the chance…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

"Orochimaru-Sama, you called?" Karin said as she stood in front of Orochimaru. "Yessss.. You have a mission." Orochimaru stated as Karin nodded. "Sssuigetsu is your partner for this mission, the mission is to locate and bring back Sssasuke-kun! Ssssuigetsu has more details." Orochimaru hissed.

Karin growled but did not question Orochimaru's orders. She stomped off towards Suigetsu's room. "SUIGETSU!" She screeched angrily.

"..Nani? (What)" Came the tired reply of Suigetsu. "WE HAVE A MISSION SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THAT BED!" Karin shouted while impatiently tapping her foot. "Nnn.." Suigetsu mumbled… big mistake…

"BAKA! (idiot)" The red-head yelled as she kicked his room door fiercely resulting with the door flying off its hinges and falling with a loud thud. "WHAT THE HELL KARIN?" Suigetsu yelled angrily while grabbing his large sword, sure originally it was Zabuza's though Suigetsu liked to call it his own…

Karin just huffed grumpily, "Just get ready!" She said while a light blush tinted her cheeks as she noted that Suigetsu was only clad in a pair of a pale blue/grey boxers. Suigetsu noting her blush; smiled wickedly, "I know you want me~!" Suigetsu teased with a shark-like grin..

"AHOU! (moron)" Karin screeched while stomping her foot and then turning her head to the side muttering curses about him.. "Why ARE you still here..?" Suigetsu emphasised. Karin growled, "Orochimaru-sama said you had more details on the damned mission!"

Suigetsu nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah! Orochimaru said that we can't come back to the base unless we find Sasuke or unless Orochimaru calls us back.. Which I doubt." Suigetsu explained, face void of any emotion and then lowered his head…

"H-Hai..(Y-Yes)" Karin stammered as she saw his solemn stare, "We can't return to base… unless we find Sasuke-kun, right?" Suigetsu looked up and gave a curt nod, "Yeah…"

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

"Sasuke-kun! They're gaining speed!" Sakura whispered harshly as they both put more chakra into the soles of their feet to make them go faster. "Catch this Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she threw him a soldier pill. Sasuke glanced at her as a thank you…

'_Shimatta! (Shit) And arghh, why am I starting to feel tired?'_ Sakura inwardly cursed as the Akatsuki had already gained speed and would only be around fifteen minutes away from them now. "SASUKE-KUN HURRY!" Sakura said hastily with a hushed voice.

Sasuke nodded and then jumped from his tree branch to the one Sakura was on and stopped. Sakura halted immediately and was about to start shouting at him until he lifted her into his arms bridal style. "Nani? (What)" Sakura near-yelled. Sasuke smirked and sped off at an even faster pace than before…

And how did Sasuke know that her chakra reserves were lowering?.. Stupid mind-reading Uchiha! Hmph! Sakura then began to mutter things under her breath angrily…

"Sakura.." Sasuke said which silenced her almost instantly. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the power he had over the pink-haired nin. "Gomen ne Sasuke-kun.. (I'm sorry)" She mumbled.

Sasuke 'hn'-ed in response at increased his speed even more. Sakura began to realise that the Akatsuki were deadly for a reason…and she did not expect them to appear right in the clearing they were in.

"_Shimatta…"_ Sakura whispered into the air.

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

"Yare yare~ (My my)" A voice spoke up.

Sasuke placed Sakura on the branch and she nodded. They both quickly got into a fighting stance as she slipped on her black chakra gloves and flexed her fingers.

"HAH! YOU FUCKERS WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT ME! I'VE GOT THE POWER OF JASHIN WITH ME!" The voice roared out haughtily.

"SHANNARO! YOUR GOING FUCKING DOWN!" Sakura yelled back angrily, her temper flaring already and then air blew into her ear, "I like em feisty.." it said with a growl..

Sakura instantly vanished leaving a trail of cherry blossoms behind. Sasuke had already disappeared and masked his chakra. "Oh come out, come out wherever you are." The voice taunted.

'**SAKURA! BEHIND YOU!' **Her inner screamed as Sakura quickly dodged the person's attack… "…You.. YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS!" Sakura shouted in rage.

"Oh did I know?" He mocked with a sadistic grin spread out on his face. "Do fucking remind me of how ugly they looked."

Sakura repressed the urge to just _lash out_ at the Akatsuki member a few feet away from her, she knew that soon their little conversation would end and then it would be an all-out battle. Sakura also knew that Sasuke had hidden himself but was still here, he didn't want to get in the way of her fight and so she smiled…

"My parents were beautiful people, not just in looks but in personality. To remind you, my mother had amaranth coloured hair and sea green eyes whereas my father had fawn coloured hair and lavender eyes." Sakura said proudly as a ghost of a smile played on her lips…

"WOAAAH PINKY! I FUCKING KILLED THEM MORE THAN TEN YEARS AGO!" He cried out and then broke into a fit of cackling laughter. "BEAUTIFUL? BEAUTIFUL AHAHA! YOUR MOTHER WAS WILLING TO GIVE HER BODY TO ME FOR _PURPOSES_ JUST SO SHE COULD BE SAFE! HA, BEAUTIFUL YEAH FUCKING RIGHT, SHE WAS A SLUT!" The Akatsuki member bellowed and that was the last straw for Sakura.

"Well… Your mother certainly wasn't beautiful looking at the way _you_ turned out.." Sakura said with a dirty smirk on her face. Oh she was beginning to enjoy this. "Look pinky! I've got fucking girls falling at my feet but unlike you.. I don't have an ugly, _enormously wide_ forehead. It probably fucking scares everyone away!" He retorted while staring at Sakura's forehead in amusement.

Sakura was on the verge on breaking down.. She thought.. She thought her forehead had finally become a little bit smaller but alas it didn't and here, an AKATSUKI member was teasing it. '_I must be really ugly… In fact, Sasuke-kun only wanted me for his Uchiha heir didn't he..' _Sakura thought sadly.

"What do you want?" Sakura said begrudgingly. "Where's Uchiha Itachi's fucking body?" He asked venomously. "I-I don't know!" Sakura said honestly. She really didn't know, after she had healed Sasuke as much as her chakra would allow her, she had fallen unconscious.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH PINKY!" The Akatsuki member shouted angrily. Sakura flinched and backed up. "I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura repeated. "WHY WOULD I EVEN WANT ITACHI-KUN'S BODY FOR?" Sakura shouted while accidently saying 'Itachi-kun'…

"ITACHI-_KUN_? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? ITACHI NEVER SAID HE HAD A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP WITH A PINK HAIRED GIRL! FUCKING HELL!" He yelled in utmost resentment.

And all the while, Sasuke stood there and watched from the trees where he was hidden… _'Itachi-kun.. kun.. kun… The honorific that she was only supposed to use for me..' _Sasuke thought.

"SHUT UP! THERE WAS NO RELATIONSHIP! I DON'T BELONG TO ITACHI, I BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Sakura shouted angrily while stomping her foot and in the process cracking some of the earth beneath her feet.

_Sasuke felt as if she were denying it.. He would never truly know what happened between his brother and Sakura would he… _

"Geez woman, calm fucking down already! But… do you know where he is?" The Akatsuki member said as he calmed down a little. "Gomen (sorry) I honestly don't know where Itachi is.." Sakura finished with a gentle smile as she said Itachi's name.

_Sasuke's heart clenched painfully…_

"Ah…Well your coming with me now and do tell me where that fucker is! Fucking Itachi still gives you problems even when he's dead!" The Akatsuki member exclaimed as Sakura stood there frozen in shock. Sakura visibly cringed when he said Itachi died and he put it so plainly as well…

_Sasuke's throat constricted and he was finding it hard to breathe…_

'**SAKURA! FUCK HIM!' **Her inner shouted angrily..

'_WHAT? I WOULD NEVER BETRAY SASU-'_

'**SAKURA YOU LITTLE PERVERT! NOT IN THAT WAY! I MEANT, JUST FUCK THIS SHIT AND BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP! COME ON SAKURA, SHANNARO!' **Inner Sakura yelled before roaring loudly and taking over Sakura's body…

"Fuck yeah it's been a while.." Sakura [well inner sakura] said with a devious smirk. _'INNER! LET ME OUT!' _The real Sakura mentally shouted. **'Fuck nah!' **Inner Sakura replied while.

"Been a while? You've been here the whole fucking time…" The Akatsuki member stated. "Oi! What's your name?" Sakura said seemingly bored. "Hidan." He said without a hint of hesitation.

"And what's your name?" Hidan said evenly.

"Sakura.. Okay Hidan." Sakura said as she smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you~!" She chirped. Hidan stood there taking all of this in…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

Sasuke felt as if a chidori had just gone straight through his stomach. It made him sick to see Sakura flirting with the enemy! But then the little voice at the back of his head came out in a timid voice.

'_Sasuke.. She's not flirting, she's trying to keep us safe by distracting him..'_

And as much as Sasuke wanted to believe the voice, his brother's words rang out clearer and louder than ever before, _**"I WILL take everything you love, I WILL destroy any happiness that you find and I WILL make your sure you hate.. even long after I die, live and cling to your pathetic life and grow stronger and attain power. Because dear otouto [little brother] I WILL succeed in ruining your life just how the damned Uchiha Clan had ruined mine…" **_

But then a sweeter and softer voice popped into his head…

"_Sasuke-kun.. Aishiteru!" _

"_Watashi wa Sasuke-kun no tsuki!"_

"_Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Matte Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Oyasuminasai.. Sasuke."_

"_Anou.. SASUKE-KUN LOOK A NEKO!"_

"_Sasuke-kun? Nani?"_

"_Nande Sasuke-kun?"_

And then his own voice played slowly into his head…

"_Hn…Aishiteru, Sakura"_

"_Aa."_

"_Nandemonai!"_

"_Usuratonkachi.."_

"_Fuzakeruna!"_

"_Usotsuki!"_

"_Urusai baka!" _

"_Dete ike!"_

"_Dobe!" _

And then only did Sasuke realise, his words were always the harsh ones even when Sakura gave out loving words…

Sasuke stood up and dusted off his pants. A new determined look as the wind made his bangs sway. "Sakura…" He spoke lightly before shooting off into the tree's…

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

'_The fuck is wrong with this chick? SHE'S FUCKING INSANE!' _Hidan's mind shouted.

'**Eyy** **Saku-chan.. He just called you fucking insane… Should I break him?' **Inner Sakura started.

'_How did you know?' _Sakura replied.

'**I can hear peoples thoughts.. Tch, I found out how to do it when you were around fifteen!' **Inner Sakura stated proudly before tuning Sakura out.

"Oi bitch! You're going to fucking go to hell!" Hidan said as he swiftly brought out his scythe. "…If I'm going to hell, I'M FUCKING BRINGING YOU WITH ME!" Sakura shouted as she charged at him with chakra enhanced punch ready…

Sakura rapidly did some hand signs and then nothing happened. _'What?' _Hidan thought. "SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled as she punched him straight in the stomach. Hidan recoiled and flew backwards. Sakura grinned evilly as she then stretched out her arm and then a red coloured chakra covered her hand as it glowed.

"BITCH!" Hidan bellowed as he charged forward angrily, even with his scythe weighing him down, he was still quite fast.

Sakura or well Inner Sakura dodged and quickly skidded to the side. Her hand was still glowing with that eerie red chakra that had enveloped it in a glow.. "..Hidan!" Sakura spoke up. "GOMEN! GOMEN! (sorry! Sorry!)" Sakura cried out as she slumped to the ground.

'_The fuck? This girl was about to fight me and now…she's asking for forgiveness? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?' _Hidan's mind shouted and yelled as he racked his brain for answers.

"I'm sorry.." She said just above a whisper as her eyes covered over with moisture. She was crying…

"…" Hidan said nothing and just stood there. Until he made the error of looking into her tear-sodden orbs that look depthless and filled to the brim with sympathy, comfort and sadness with a little bit of hope.

'_Jashin forgive me..'_ Hidan thought regrettably as he made his way to the slumped-over Sakura. He crouched down to her level when he saw her, his scythe a few meters away. "Er…" Hidan started, he really didn't know how to deal with situations like this.

"Sha.." Sakura started. "Sha?" Hidan repeated, his tone laced with confusion. "Shan.." Sakura said. "SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled as she brought up her hand glowing with the eerie red chakra as she smashed her hand into his heart. "DIE!" She screamed and continued digging her chakra laced hand deeper into his heart.

"JA-JASHIN!" Hidan shouted while screaming pleasurably.. "W-WHAT?" Sakura shouted after three minutes of seeing him just panting with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No… Impossible!" Sakura muttered, she quickly withdrew her hand and recoiled backwards. "Immortal.. Curse! SHIMATTA (shit)!" She screamed.

Sakura rapidly checked if any of her blood had spilt. She saw a few drops of it near his arm. "No.. No.. SASUKE-KUN!" She muttered before screaming on impulse.

And just as quickly as she had screamed his name, he had appeared by her side. Sasuke quickl took a once over of the situation. "Sakura.. He's immortal! SAKURA YOU AHOU (fool)!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped in front of Sakura.

'_This reminds me.. Of our first hard mission, the tazuna one. Where Sasuke-kun saved me…' _Sakura thought as a smile played on her face.

"Yare yare~! (my my)" Hidan said as he slowly got up wiping the blood off with his sleeve. "Do we have a pair of lovers on the field?" He asked. Sakura's face flushed but Sasuke had remained the stoic person he was. "Well- YOU'RE ITACHI'S BROTHER!" Hidan broke in shouting.

"Hai (yes)" Sasuke said bitterly. "Do you know where your brother is then?" Hidan asked. "No.." Sasuke replied.

Hidan sauntered over to Sasuke and said, "Any clue as to where the bastard is?" Sasuke muttered a no. "Ah okay you little Uchiha fucker!" He shouted with a cackle. "When Pein hears about your girlfriend there, he's gonna fucking hunt her down and make her pop out little Uchiha brats!" Hidan stated as he once again began insanely cackling.

Sakura moved out from behind Hidan, "FUCK YOU! BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT, SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura yelled angrily. "Hah! So pinky can talk.." Hidan said and in less than a second, he had grabbed Sakura's throat and held her to a tree.

"…" Sakura tried to speak but his grip was too much. "Let her go.." A stoic voice came from behind Hidan. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

"Hah you fucking wish little Uchiha!" Hidan replied. "Oh and little Sakura, cat got your tongue?" He said with a smirk.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed as he charged at Hidan. "Fuck!" Hidan cursed as the chidori grazed his leg.

And then someone's voice shouted. "I DETECTED SOME CHAKRA COMING FROM HERE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

And then everything went quiet, time stilled as Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances. '_Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…' _She thought regrettably.

"Let's move!" She said in a sort-of deeper voice.

Hidan had already disappeared.. He didn't want to deal with that damned Copy nin.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke after regaining her breath and held onto his arm as they teleported away from the clearing.

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

"Kaka-sensei! I swear I detected chakra from here!" Naruto whined. "Well, maybe next time Naruto!" Kakashi said as his eye crinkled indicating he was smiling.

'_Someone __**was**__ here.. But who?' _ Kakashi thought before being dragged away from the clearing by an over-excited Naruto and then Kakashi's eye spotted a cherry blossom petal… _'Sakura..' _He thought before Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

**[~] VANILLA TWILIGHT [~]**

"Naruto… Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura said while slumping to the floor. "Gomen! (sorry)" She mumbled as the tears started to fall.

Sasuke stood there before sitting down next to her. The second he sat down Sakura has already burying her face into his chest and began to sob…

**YOSHH! THERE DONE, A NICE LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL~! ^_^ enjoy and please press the review button down there! Arigatou gozaimasu! Sorry for any typo's and etc! REVIEWWWW~!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


End file.
